Fight the Past
by uchihacutie
Summary: Reno can't remember anything before his 10th birthday, but recently, he's been having flashbacks. Then suddenly, a girl shows up who happens to be his kid. But somehow, these events are connected and Reno will find himself in a battle with his past.
1. Chapter 1

"_I ask you to do simple things…and you always have to make it more complicated…so…why do you always cry when I call you a moron? It's nothing but the truth you damn brat."_

_He kept his eyes on the ground._

"_Your mother is in the - to, you know. It's not just you. And she doesn't need to know you're involved."_

_He barely held in the tears._

"_It's good business. We're makin money out here…she sings…you - and -…how hard is that?"_

_He kept staring at anything but that man._

"_I said .?"_

"_Not hard…"he whispered._

"_Good. Now…your company is waiting for you in the back room. Get outta my sight and do something useful."_

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!**

A pale hand slammed down on the alarm it in frustration. A loud moan was heard and he grumbled curses before sitting up.

"Do you always get up this early?"

Oh sh…shiznit…he almost forgot she was still here.

"Yea…Turk stuff…"he mumbled.

Her eyes widened.

"You're a Turk?"

He nodded lazily, gauging her reaction.

"No wonder you're so…wild…and untamed…"

He didn't miss that innuendo. And he wasn't going to deny it either.

He always set his alarm clock to an hour after he was required to show up for work. Just because.

He stood up and stretched, popping some bones and yawning.

"You wanna shower together?"she asked.

"Ya know this is a no strings attached relationship, right?"

"I'm no puppet. I know that…I just want you while it last…."she giggled.

He smirked before hoisting her up and making out with her on the way to the bathroom. Based on his lean appearance, he didn't look like he could carry her so easily, but she was surprised at how easily he picked her up.

A floor below, an elderly man sighed as he heard the repeated banging and screams from above.

"Those damned kids…"

(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#!#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*&

Tseng sat menacingly in his office, Elena and Rude shifting nervously in their chairs.

"Where is he?"he asked.

"He might be home, sir…"said Rude.

"I am so tired of him…it's always the same excuse. My alarm clock broke…my phone was off…traffic…"he growled out.

Tseng rarely ever lost his cool, calm, and calculating demeanor…but when he did…there was hell to pay. They sat there in silence while he called. His voicemail popped up.

They heard a girl moaning in the background, until his voice came on.

"Ya hear that? That girl writhing in ecstasy? That's probably why I ain't available. Leave a message."

Tseng looked about ready to explode. And then the man of the hour casually strolled in. His hands were in his pockets, and he smelled like he just took a smoke.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya folks."

"Reno. What time is it?"said song, through gritted teeth.

"Late."

"What time are you supposed to be here?"

"Earlier than now."

"Give me a good excuse this time Reno…"Tseng said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Reno stood quietly for a while, doing something Elena wasn't aware he was capable of.

Thinking.

"I was in the shower, gettin the most amazing blowjob I had in a while…good stuff."

Elena gasped in shock and Rude just shook his head silently. Reno booted Elena off the chair she was sitting on and helped himself, plopping down on it rudely.

"Reno!"she cried out, getting up from the floor.

"You could always sit on my lap…"he said, smiling at her.

"I'd rather not. God knows where you're junk has been."she retorted, proud of herself.

"Give me two weeks and it'll be in your mouth baby…it won't be that hard to get you to beg for it."he replied smoothly.

"Get out, Reno."commanded Tseng.

He looked at Tseng, his smile waning.

"That take's energy."

"That's an order, Reno. I don't have the time or patience to deal with your immature adolescent behavior."

"If I'm so much of a kid why don't you pick me up and make me weave dada."he said.

Tseng stood up and walked up to Reno, pulling him up to eye level.

"You are pushing it Reno."

"Get out of my face."

Rude promptly stood up and grabbed Reno's arm, dragging him out. Reno just walked along side him, unusually quiet.

"There was no need, Reno."whispered Rude, quite harshly, I might add.

"I don't care."

"No Reno. Rude's right. It was uncalled for."said Elena.

"I don't think a noob like yourself is in the position to tell me what's right from wrong."he replied.

Tseng chose to walk out of his office and joined them in the hallway. He looked like he calmed down a bit.

"Are you alright, Reno?"

Said person sighed loudly.

"I'm fine…"he said uncomfortably.

Tseng sighed and motioned to the other two to leave with him.

They followed, of course.

Back in his office, he rubbed his head before speaking.

"I know it's hard, but you have to have patience with him."

"Why, sir…sometimes the things he does and says makes me want to castra-

Tseng cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Elena."said Tseng.

She blushed.

Rude decided to speak next.

"There is something …wrong with him…he's…different…haven't you noticed not one time you've been with us he's spoken about his past? Not once. He can't remember anything from before his 10th birthday…Elena…that and the only person who did understand him left him four years ago…"

Even though that was the most she'd ever heard Rude say in one setting, she listened carefully. Damn it. That was the last thing she wanted to feel for the blasted redhead. Sorry.

"I'm sorry…guys…I didn't know."

"And you can't make it obvious like you do know…because the last thing Reno wants is pity…"

"Ya know…when you wanna talk to someone about someone else…you usually talk quieter…because sometimes, that person happens to have really good hearin…especially when it's about them…"

They all turned toward the doorframe that Reno was leaning on. He looked absolutely lethal.

"What the hell about keeping my business my business is so hard, Tseng? We're Turks, ain't we? It's our job to keep secrets…"

"Reno…"said Elena calmly.

"Shutup."

They watched him warily…

"I'm leavin."he said before u-turning and walking out.

Tseng followed him quickly.

"Reno…as much as I've angered you today it is strictly against protocol to just leave…you have work to do that you haven't even started."

"Tomorrow's another day, yo…"

Tseng reached for Reno's arm which the redhead narrowly avoided. He suddenly broke off into a sprint, catching Tseng off guard, who didn't bother to follow.

Reno was a special case that was required to handle with proper care. He messed up.

)(*&^!#$%^&*()(&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(&^$##$%^&*(*&

"What brings you here today Reno?"

He almost didn't hear her…since he was so busy looking at her chest.

"Let's see babe. It's a bar…"

Tifa flustered and grabbed a glass. She poured him the usual and then placed the bottle beside him.

"Where's chocobo head?"

"He's out on errands…"she replied.

He stared at her for a while, and her ruby brown eyes refused to break contact, no matter how intimidating.

"You still chasin' after 'im?"

She sighed and picked up some dirty glasses, just for something to make her look unbothered.

"We…we're…honestly…I don't know what I feel for him anymore…"she confessed.

Reno looked at her before downing a glass and helping himself to another one.

"Funny, a while ago you couldn't stand the sight of me, and now we're here chattin up our problems…heh."

She smiled softly before taking a seat beside him. She turned his head to look at her.

"This is your last glass, you're overdue for a goodnight's rest. "

He snorted.

"Yes Mom."

She slapped the back of his head. He quickly finished his second glass and stood up.

"This has got to be a record, babe. I'm leavin here sober."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, giving him a hug. She was about to pull away when the door abruptly opened.

"Tifa, what the hell is this?"

She stepped back.

"Cloud, you're back early…"

"Welcome back chocobo head…"said Reno.

"Tifa, why do you let trash like him in here? In fact, Turk, why do you come to the place where the kids you orphaned live?"

"The same reason you visit your buddy's decrepit grave. Forgiveness."countered Reno.

Cloud moved to attack but Tifa stood in the way.

"That's enough. Step back Cloud…"she demanded.

"Tifa-

"Step. Back."

He obeyed.

Reno turned to leave.

"See ya babe."he said.

He was about to leave when she called him.

"About what you said earlier, Reno. You don't need to come here for forgiveness. I've forgiven you long before this little friendship. Everyone deserves a second chance."

He looked at her, before nodding and walking out.

Looking at the sky, he barely made it to his car before it started to pour.

"Stupid weatherman didn't say nothing bout rain."he grumbled.

He put the keys in the ignition and sped off. Cops didn't bother to chase him anymore. They knew who he was. He glanced at the clock. Seven thirty.

"How long was I there?"he thought aloud, before swerving into a spot in front of his apartment building. Stepping out, he locked the car quickly before walking to the front steps of the building. He tripped over something and cursed. Looking down, he froze as he saw the still body of a small girl. She looked asleep or unconscious. She had on a sweater that was soaked through, with jeans and worn red lace up sneakers. She had a small black backpack that looked full to its capacity. There was a dirty stuffed animal clutched to her chest. He looked down at her thoughtfully, before stepping aside.

"She ain't my responsibility." he mumbled, before walking up the ten floors where his complex was on top. Taking out his keys, he opened his apartment door and stepped inside, throwing off his boots and work jacket. He took off his goggles and scratched the red mark that imprinted before collapsing on the couch and turning on the tv.

Some drama was on. Apparently John cheated on Debrah with Abby, who had just had John's baby, and Debrah wanted to kidnap the baby and run off with it, raising it as her own for revenge. Wow.

He sat for about a half hour before lighting flashed and a loud boom of thunder followed. He walked over to his window and peered out into the pouring rain. The girl was sill on the steps, and she was awake. She had her hands over her ears and was shivering.

"Damnit."he mumbled before throwing on his shoes and jacket and running outside. He cleared the stairs in record time before walking to the glass door and yanked it open, pulling the girl in. She yelped and looked at him. She had aquamarine eyes, just like his. They were wide with recognition.

"Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing Reno prided himself on, it was the ability to think of something to say given any situation. But for the first time for as long as he could remember, he was stuck on stupid.

Of course, it didn't help that this small child was clinging to his legs and grinning like the Cheshire cat from that weird movie.

"Say what?"he asked.

"I thought I'd never ever find you. Momma said that you…lived here and I got scawed cuz you didn't come. But now you came and I'm vewy happy. I'm so happy. I'm so happy."

The girl started singing some off pitch tune.

'_Patience.'_he thought.

"Umm…I think you've got the wrong guy…"he deadpanned.

She stopped hugging him and stepped back, looking at him. It was then he noticed her black hair with red highlights, that were obviously natural.

"No, silly. Who else has wed hair like youws?"she asked angrily.

"I'm pretty sure I used a condom every time, kid. I know women are dying to be my baby momma and all that crap…but there's no way…"he trailed off.

"I have a letter for you." She dug in her worn bag before handing him a crumpled piece of paper. "And…what's a con…a condom?"she asked innocently.

"Oh damn…"he mumbled.

She gasped loudly.

"You said a bad word…ooo…I'm telling…"

She looked frantically for someone to tell, and happened across the miserable landlord who stood at her door, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. Her stringy gray hair was up in a messy bun, and her old floral dress was crushed, the apron over it spotted with presumably the ingredients for her evening meal. The girl ran up to her.

"Ms. Old Lady, he said a bad word."she tattled.

The lady flushed with embarrassment. She new she was well past her prime, but it wasn't pleasant being reminded of that fact.

"Reno…whose child is this?"

Said guy looked up from the letter.

"Apparently…mine…"

)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##

"Ms Mary Mac, Mac, Mac. All dressed in black, black, black. With silver…"

Reno tried to remain calm as the little girl ran all over his apartment singing her dumb childish crap. He decided to reread the letter.

_Reno. I know I'm the last person you want to read a letter from…and I don't blame you. But…I had no choice._

_First…I never stopped loving you…but…what happened between us was inevitable. You weren't ready for the blessing that was suddenly placed in my womb._

_That's right...the night I broke up with you…I was two months pregnant. _

_Reno…you are a tender, loving, and caring man, although a bit rough at the edges. But I know one thing…and I knew one thing at the time…_

_You were not ready for a child. She would have come between we had. We had something special…and you weren't ready for little Rain._

_She is such a beautiful, beautiful little girl Reno. She's only four, but she's so bright. I've come to love her so much…and I know you will too._

_That night was the hardest decision of my life. Leaving you. Breaking your heart. And I won't even ask for forgiveness, because frankly, I robbed four years of our daughter's life from you. And I'm so sorry._

_But now, I need you to step up and care for her, Re, because I can't. I'm in a bit of trouble, but it's nothing I can't fix…but it's enough trouble that I had to send her away._

_It's going to be hard for you, I know, but give yourself time, and you'll never want to part from her. She's so special. Almost as special as you._

_I love you, and will never stop loving you._

_-Ruby-_

So…for four years…she had vanished…

And he was ashamed to admit that she had been right. There was no way he was ready for a child. Then…and now…

"Wing awound the wosy…a pocket full-"

"Alright brat…shutup."

She stopped and stared at him in shock, before turning red with anger. She pointed her finger at him and yelled,"You said a bad word again! Your not s'ppossed to say s and u word!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Dump the bag. I wanna see what's in it."

She stood there and huffed.

"Open the stupid bag."

She crossed her arms and turned her head the other way. "You didn't say pwease."

"Screw manners you stupid bit…um…brat…"

She turned toward him with wide eyes. They filled with tears.

"I'm not stupid."she said quietly.

"That's great…now open the DAMNED bag!"he yelled, at the end of his 'remarkable' patience.

She flinched at his tone and quickly opened her bag, dumping its contents. There were a few long sleeved shirts, two more pairs of jeans, a pair of pajamas, underwear and socks, a coloring book with crayons, a plastic bag with hair accessories, a toothbrush, gummy bear vitamins, and a pump of some sort.

It was a wonder she managed to pack all that stuff in there…and lovely, they were all wet.

Then he spotted the stuffed animal she had from earlier. It was gross and ugly as hell.

He turned his attention back to her and realized she was soaked. Her cheeks were flushed and she was shivering.

He sighed loudly before standing up and grabbing her arm, half dragging her to the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes and take a bath."

He grabbed a towel and wash cloth and dumped it on the floor beside her.

She stared at him like he was stupid.

"I dunno how to bathe myself…Mommy does it for me…"

He blanched.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm four years old. And my name is Wain."

"…what?"

"Wain…awe, a, i, n. Wain."

His intelligence switch flipped on.

"Ohh, right…Rain. Umm…figure it out…"

And he closed the door before helping himself to another beer. After about half an hour he cursed before slamming the bathroom door open, finding Rain in the same position he left her. Muttering more curses he rolled up his sleeves and helped her out of her clothes. Turning on warm water her pushed her in the tub and grabbed the dark red wash cloth, and squeezed out his soap before vigorously scrubbing her.

"Oww…not so hawd."

"Oh get over it."

She pouted as he sat her down and grabbed the shampoo, lathering it in her hair.

'_It's like washin a dog…'_he thought.

"Momma always told me you were nice…youw not nice, youw a meanie."she pouted, wiping the shampoo out of her eyes.

He scoffed.

"Well, yea, that was before she screwed me over."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just shut up and let me finish."

She frowned even deeper and crossed her arms angrily. He washed the water off of her and then turned it off. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out of the tub, ignoring her yelp of pain. She backed away from him and stared at him with accusing eyes full of tears, clutching her arm.

He felt a bit guilty. He didn't have to pull her that hard.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? Just…dry off and get dressed."

She just stared at him.

He cursed under his breath again before grabbing the towel and drying her off. He stepped out and returned with her panties, even though they were slightly wet still, and one of his shirts. The rest of her things were still soaked. She stepped into them and followed Reno as he plopped back on the couch. Quietly, she climbed up and sat next to him. He watched her silently as she stared at the television.

He wanted to lie to himself, but he couldn't. She looked like her mother, and even had a few of his features. It was obviously his kid. But, he didn't want this responsibility. Not yet…but he knew he didn't use a condom with her. Ruby, the previous love of his life.

"Safe sex is great sex, better wear a latex, cuz you don't want that late text, that 'I think I'm late' text."he mumbled.

Damn it. This was just NOT his day. And then her stomach grumbled, extremely loudly. She looked down and patted her stomach softly.

"Silly tummy…"she whispered, before turning to look at him. "Daddy, I'm hungwy."

"So?"

"What do ya mean, so? I'm hungwy, so I want food please."she said angrily.

"I don't have food, unless ya want a beer."

She gasped dramatically.

"Beer is bad for you."she said.

"AHHH! Shut up, ok? Shut up shut up shut up! You have to be the most annoying little girl I've ever met! I'm gonna find something for you to eat, just to shut you up! Christ!"he yelled before storming off into the kitchen area.

He rummaged through the pantry looking for snacks.

Meanwhile, Rain sat quietly, looking at her folded hands as tears slipped down her cheeks. She sniffled and clenched her teeth together, trying her hardest not to cry loudly. He'd get mad if she made any more noise.

He returned with a bag of chips and a glass of water, slamming them down onto the glass table in front of them. She silently grabbed the chips and tried to open the bag.

Wiping more of her tears, she opened her mouth to ask him to help her, but decided not to. She couldn't make any more noise.

Reno glared at the tv in front of him. He wanted to kill something. How did chocobo head do it? Help run an orphanage? And to piss him off even more, she wasn't eating yet. He growled.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Eat it."he snarled.

She jumped and stared at him.

"I can't open the bag."she whispered.

He grabbed the bag and opened it, thrusting it back into her small shaking hands.

"Thank you…"

He just grunted in response. She munched silently, finishing her chips before drinking the water. She was still hungry, but she figured it would be better not to say anything. Instead she slid off the couch walked to where her things were. Grabbing her toothbrush, she went to the secret compartment in her bag where she hid her bubblegum toothpaste from Mandy, her mother's mean friend. Her feet padded against the wooden floor lightly as she made her way to the bathroom and tippy-toed to reach the sink. She sang the ABC's in her mind as she brushed her teeth and spit before washing out the sink and going back to Reno. Grabbing her bunny, Rain crawled back on the couch and curled into a fetal position.

Reno watched as she drifted off. He sighed and stood, grabbing a pillow and an extra blanket, helping her get more comfortable. She couldn't sleep on the bed. He didn't change the sheets, and he was sure that children weren't supposed to sleep on their father's sperm. That would be…pretty sick.

**ZONE OUT**

_There were spots, all over the bed. He didn't know if he should sit on it or not. He was tired._

_He walked out the room to where the men where. He tugged on one's shirt and brought him into his room._

"_There's spots all over my bed."he said quietly._

"_Well, they ain't clean it, that's why, kid."_

"_But I can't - - if they're there. I'll get in trouble."_

**ZONE IN**

Reno gasped before shaking his head vigorously.

"What the hell was that?"he asked himself.

He blinked a few more times to clear his head, and then ripped the sheets off his bed and put on a clean set, dumping them in a corner. Quickly tearing of his clothes, he went a brushed his teeth before plopping on his bed. He looked at the time. 12:50.

"That's the earliest I've hit the sack in a while."he mumbled to himself.

Just as he was nodding off, he felt somebody staring at him. He silently reached for the gun beneath his pillow, and whirled quickly to catch them off guard, only to see Rain staring at him with wide eyes.

"Jesus, are you trying to get yourself killed?"he asked, breathing hard.

He just almost scattered his newly acquired daughter's brains around the room.

"Can I sleep with you?"she asked quietly.

"No."he deadpanned.

She looked at him for a few more moments before nodding slightly and trudged back toward her makeshift bed.

He heard as she settled herself in before making himself comfortable as well.

And then he heard a sniffle. He froze and listened as she sobbed into her pillow, taking short breaths and coughing heavily.

"Aww damn it."he mumbled before getting out and padding silently toward the couch.

He watched as her little body shook with the force of her sobs and grit his teeth before tapping her lightly. She immediately looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"C'mon."he said, before grabbing her pillow and walking back to his room.

She nodded happily and picked up her bunny, running to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kid, get up."_

_Why was He waking him up so early? He was so tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He completed his job, just as he was told to._

_He yelped in pain as he was snatched by the hair and yanked out of bed. He quickly stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before standing to attention._

"_When I tell you to do somethin, I mean it kid. So I told you to get your scrawny butt up. Why didn't you?"_

_He kept his eyes trained to the ground before mumbling, crying out when a hand connected to his cheek._

"_Did I tell ya to speak?"_

_He nodded no._

"_Damn brat. Food's on the table, and I know you can smell it, but since you felt like being defiant today, you can skip out."_

_He tried not to moan. He was so hungry._

"_And just for a bit more punishment, you can watch the others eat."_

_He nodded._

_How he hated that Man. _

_**VRRRRRR. VRRRRRR. **_

Something was vibrating. And it was pissing him the _hell _off. It stopped.

And then started _again. _ Whatever this _thing _was, it had audacity. How dare it continue to make that noise? Didn't it realize he was tired as hell?

Then he realized what it was. His phone. He felt blindly around his bedside table before picking it up.

"Ello?" His voice was raspy, having not shaken off the effects of sleep.

"Reno."

"Who the fu-oh, Tseng. What?"

"What? What? That's all you have to say? At 12:15, that's _all _youhave to say, Reno?"

Seriously. He woke him up just to tell him that?

"So you woke me up, just to tell me that."he deadpanned, like an idiot.

He could hear Tseng sputter in a mixture of shock and rage.

"You have one hour, or I'll cut your paycheck in half with a scissor."he said menacingly.

Well, when he put it that way…

"Yessir."he mumbled, before hanging up.

He moaned before rubbing his face. He just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something important had happened, not to long ago.

"Who was that, Daddy?"

Oh….that was probably it.

"Mind your business."he mumbled.

"My mind is my bidiness. That's what Momma says."

That brought him back to when he was eleven and told off that snotty teacher of his.

Good times.

"It's pronounced business. There's no D. Get it right."he said, before sitting up and yawning loudly.

She sat up and did the same thing before looking at him with those annoying bright eyes.

"Stop staring at me…"he mumbled before getting out of bed and popping some of his bones.

She got out of bed and tried to do the same thing, frowning when it didn't work. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower. You pick out something to wear and sit still. Don't. Touch. Anything."

She nodded before running off. Reno quickly went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped in record time and hopped in the shower, scrubbing himself quickly. He didn't trust this little girl yet. She'd probably burn the place down if he didn't hurry.

He stepped out and toweled off, shaking his hair out. Then he shaved and did the rest of his bathroom morning routine. He walked out with a towel and saw Rain sitting on the bed with clothes laid out.

He told her to turn around before dropping his towel and throwing on his clothes, not really caring how sloppy he looked. He put on his goggles and then strapped on his weapons.

Then he turned to her.

She pulled off the shirt he had lent her and he grabbed the white stockings first. She stepped in each leg as he hoisted them up. Before he threw on her clothes, she spoke.

"You have to iron them first. Momma says clothes look gross all cwinkly. Your clothes awe cwinkly too."she pointed out.

He was to tired to even argue, so he just pulled out the iron and thought about happy things as he figured out how to work it. When was the last time he had used this thing?

When he finally finished that daunting task, he tried not to cry as he helped her get dressed. This just wasn't cool. Taking care of a kid like this?

It was seriously crampin' his style…

So now she had on a white long sleeved shirt, a black jumper dress, which had pleats on the end, white stockings, and her red lace up sneakers.

"Alright kid, we gotta go."he said, while grabbing his keys and wallet.

"But Daddy…"

"Whaaaaaaaat?"he mumbled, gritting his teeth.

"My hair…what about my hair?"she said, her mouth agape.

"What about it? Do you like food kid? And running water? And tv? Well, if we don't get to work, we won't be able to enjoy all that. Sooo…"he replied, and continued on his way.

Rain stared at him before she stamped her feet down and clenched her fist. Reno turned and watched as her eyes glistened with tears up and her face turned a deep red. And then she opened her mouth.

He swore every glass in a five-mile radius shattered. He held his ears as she screeched with a voice higher than a chocobo being cooked alive. It was… unnatural. He could already hear the landlady pounding on his door. He answered.

"Young man, what in Gaia's name have you done to that child?"she asked as she flinched heavily from the blaring siren called his daughter.

"I told her I wasn't gonna do her hair…I don't even know how…do I look like a damn stylist to you?"he yelled.

He didn't want to yell at her, but she wouldn't have heard him otherwise.

"Let me in. I'll do it."said the white haired woman.

Who was he to stop her?

She quickly walked in and scooped Rain up into her arms, soothing calming her rage.

"There there." she said, and sighed in relief as Rain calmed down.

Her hard eyes softened as she watched Rain wipe her eyes and hiccup. Then she turned to glare at Reno.

"If I ever hear her scream like that again, I'll make it that you can't have anymore 'surprises' such as this deary here. Understand?"she asked.

His eyes widened slightly at her rough tone and threat, before he took up a position of indifference.

"Whatever. You, lets go."he said before walking out.

The landlady sighed in frustration before looking back at Rain. She looked around the room and spotted Rain's bag. She quickly stuffed it full of her crayons and her plushie, and the white pump that had the girl's name onit. Something about that pump was important. She knew it, so she packed it. Then she rummaged through his cupboards and grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Walking back to Rain, she put the backpack on her and grabbed her hand. The two of them hurried out to where they saw Reno waiting impatiently.

"Watch her carefully young man…she's very young, and curious."

"Uhuh…let's go."

Rain ran to catch up as he walked to the slick black car he 'borrowed' from the company. He opened the back seat door and hoisted her up, roughly shoving her inside. Buckling her seatbelt, he cursed his luck yet again before slamming the door and getting into the drivers side. He sped off without looking, ignoring the car horns blaring from behind.

Two law enforcement officers looked up from a nearby café.

"Who the hell is THAT guy, speeding like that?"one asked.

"Oh, rookie, that's Reno. Don't worry about it."the other replied.

"Oh….ok…"

.

.

.

The car swerved and made a loud screech as it unceremoniously pulled into an empty spot. Reno sighed and lay his head on the steering wheel.

How on earth was he going to explain this to his boss? And the rest of his crew?

"Daddy? Are you alwight?"

"Say arrrg. Like a pirate."he mumbled.

"Huh? Okay. Arrrg…"

"Again."

"Arrrg?"

"Again."

"Arrrg."

"Alright isn't like white…the color. You're saying it wrong…and other words like it. Say alRight."

"Al…w…wr…right…alright…alright…I got it!"she said happily, bouncing around as much as the seatbelt would allow her.

He watched her silently…she looked like her mother. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of that woman, he took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, slamming the door. Again he sighed, this time with anticipation, knowing what drama lay ahead. The moment he stepped foot into the main building, the whispers would start. He didn't mind attention, but for a situation such as this, it was much less desired.

He watched Rain struggle with her seatbelt before she finally got it and opened her side of the door. Her foot caught at the foot of the car and she tumbled out hitting the floor hard. He was at her side the moment her eyes watered.

"Nonononono…don't cry…please don't cry…not right now. People are watching…shut up."he said.

She bit her lip and fought the tears down, getting up slowly. Warily, she took her father's hand in hers and looked up at him with those innocent bright aqua eyes.

He couldn't lie…he made a damn good looking kid. But that was expected. He was sexy.

Mustering up his courage, he led her around the main entrance and took another less populated one. The less who noticed, the better.

Rain stumbled to keep up with Reno's long strides, tripping more than once. Reno cursed and slowed down. He'd look like an ass dragging the kid around like a dog.

Quietly, he opened the door and saw two men posted, watching him and Rain with confused eyes.

"Long story…"he mumbled, and quickly walked past them.

"Daddy? Who were those big guys?"

"No talking."he said.

She pouted but kept her mouth closed. Talking multiple turns down long corridors, the two finally came to the back elevator. He pressed the button and waited impatiently, and flinched when his name was called. A busty brunette walked up to him, files in hand.

"Morning cutie. Who's that little girl?"she asked.

Reno sighed. Just lovely.

"My daughter, apparently."

The woman's eyes traveled longingly to his lips before widening at what he said. She gapped like a fish.

The bell signaling the elevator's arrival sounded, and Reno stepped into the open doors, pressing the close button and smirking at the woman before they doors shut in her face.

That was awesome.

He could only imagine the look of Tseng's face. Why had he been so nervous? This was going to be oh so delightful.

They rode in silence. Rain itched to press one of the many buttons displayed before, but chose not to.

'Daddy would be mad at me.'she thought.

She was so confused. Why didn't he like her? Why was he so mean?

Before she could think about it more, the door to the elevator opened revealing a busy and somewhat loud workplace. Everyone there seemed on edge. That meant one thing.

Tseng was pissed.

"Daddy? Where are we?"she asked.

"I said no talking."he replied.

He ignored the stares and walked over to his office, kicking open the door. He tossed his EMR on the desk and looked at the ever growing stack of papers they expected him to do.

Psh, as if.

Pulling Rain along, he looked into the empty offices of his fellow Turk members. They were probably in a conference meeting right about now. It was one o'clock.

Damn.

He tried to keep the almost panic off his face as he stood in front the conference room door. Steeling himself into a nonchalant manor, he opened the door without knocking and walked in, pulling Rain in with him.

"Reno…time and time again, you are late, and you always have to have some witty excuse, as if this job is a game. It is one o'clock, Reno. One o'clock. I've given plenty of mercy, but you are acting so incompetent and uncaring about this job. How dare you blah blah blah…blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah…"

Reno tuned him out and looked at the three in the room. Elena and Rude were staring at Rain. Tseng was to far in his rage to notice.

Rain watched Tseng yell at her Daddy with hard eyes. She didn't know what incompant(incompetent) meant, but she sure didn't like it. She wrenched her hand free of her father's and pointed angrily at Tseng.

"Hey mister, don't you talk to my Daddy like that you…you…you dot face!"she yelled.

Elena gasped, Rude's shades fell off, and Tseng, who just noticed the girl, stood stuttering in shock.

Elena stared at the girl, and back at Reno,. Did she just say…Daddy? Ooohhhh Reno messed up BIG time. She could hardly keep the grin off her face. Finally, Karma had busted down the door to his life and gave him a good well deserved swift kick to the balls.

Reno stared at Tseng's look of disbelief and broke down into loud undignified laughter. He plopped into an empty chair to avoid falling, and wiped his eyes.

That was great.

"Daddy, why are you laughing? Mister dot face was being mean to you…"

Her head tilted in her confusion, and she clutched the end of her dress.

"Oh, he's mean to me all the time, kid."he answered, still panting after his laughter induced high.

Dot face? This was classic.

Elena stood up and took control, seeing Tseng was to far gone in his shock to do anything other than stand and stare.

"Okay, Reno. Let's clarify…who is she?"

Reno looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her soft blonde hair was neatly done, chocolate brown eyes staring into his defiantly. She stood with an attitude, one hand on her hip, the other tapping her leg impatiently. Looking at her chest, she must have gotten a new bra, because her tits seemed a bit perkier today. Ample chest for a short girl such as herself.

And those lips looked delicious…what the hell? Where did THAT come from?

She tried not to blush at his ogling.

"Reno."she growled out.

"Her name is Rain, she's four, her mother is Gaia knows where, and she's my kid…the end."he answered, looking past her and out the window. It looked like it was going to rain again.

Elena stared at Rain, who was looking back at her nervously. She had beautiful eyes, just like her father…woah woah woah. Beautiful? Nothing about that ignorant prude of a man was beautiful.

Rain looked around, feeling extremely alone. She looked at the lady standing in front of her, and immediately felt her eyes water. She had eyes like her Mommy's eyes. Reno could sense the tears before, and quickly stood, grabbing her attention.

"No. Crying. Understand?"

She flinched and looked down, before bursting into tears.

Reno pulled his hair in frustration.

"I miss Mommy…"she wailed.

Elena felt her heart clench at the waterworks. This little girl was absolutely adorable. She scooped her up into her arms and tried to soothe her.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

She looked at Reno, with a message.

'Where is her mother?' her eyes seemed to ask.

He shrugged.

Rude stood up and adjusted his shades and took a candy out of his pocket. He walked over to where the other two stood and gave Rain the candy. Her cries quieted as she focused on unwrapping the candy, before popping it into her mouth.

It was fruity. She turned in Elena's arms and held her hands out to her father, who rolled his eyes.

"No way, kid. You have to legs, use 'em."

If looked could melt balls, they would've, because even though Rude's eyes were covered, he could feel the killer intent directed at him.

"On second thought, sure."he mumbled, trying to ignore the shiver.

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get food."he said.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Tseng, whose color had returned.

"Reno, I'll call someone to bring food, just sit down. Everyone sit. Let's have a…discussion."he stated, before plopping very un-Tseng like into a chair. The rest followed suit.

"Where did she come from?"asked Tseng.

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much…well…screw love…when a man a woman feel horny, they fu-…"

"Reno! You have a _child_ in your arms. If you curse I'll gut you and eat your innards!"yelled Elena in righteous outrage.

"Oh…and speaking of violence isn't bad for her to hear either? Did you hear that Rain? That fugly woman over there said she was going to eat my guts…"

"Reno. Elena. Shut up."said Rude.

They did.

"Answer the question, Reno."Rude added.

"I was…but then that woman over there…whatever…she was lying outside in the rain, so I brought her inside, and then she was like, 'Daddy!' and I was like, 'Huh?' and she was like, 'You're my Daddy' and I was like, 'No way' and she was like, 'Yup' and gave me a letter to read from the whore who broke my heart and it was true I'm her dad."

Rain coughed a couple of times before looking around. She felt really sick.

"Alright…what is her mother's name?"asked Elena.

"Screw her…I don't wanna talk about her, and I don't wanna talk to you either. Next question."he answered.

'This man is such a…such a… penis!'Elena thought angrily.

Rain coughed again, this time more harshly. Reno looked down at her, before Tseng asked another question.

"Okay. What are you going to do now? You have just been 'blessed' with a huge responsibility, and you need to man up."

"Tseng, shut up. Everybody keeps sayin this responsibility crap, you think I don't know that? I'm not stupid…I'm not a dead beat like…"he trailed off, and Tseng's eyes softened.

"Reno?"

Who was a dead beat? He couldn't remember…but it was someone from his past…he shook his head and pushed those thoughts away.

Reno looked at Rain, who was now extremely pale looking.

Said child coughed violently and began inhaling short wheezing breathes. Reno panicked. He stood up and placed her in the chair she was sitting on, and kneeled to look her in the eyes.

"Rain? What the hells wrong with you?"

"I…I…need my…pump."

Every word was separated with a harsh wheeze that made Reno flinch. What pump?

"I don't understand…oh!"

The group crowded around. Elena recognized her symptoms.

"Reno, check her bag, and look if there is a pump inside of it. Take it out and give it to me. If not we need a doctor, fast."she said calmly.

Reno reached behind Rain and pulled the bag off of her, opening it and dumping it's contents. A white pump like thing toppled out, and Reno threw it to Elena, who placed the pump in the child's mouth and pressed the button.

"Breathe, sweetie, breathe."

Rain took a deep breathe and flinched as the medication flew down her throat and opened her lungs again. She breathed in once more before falling limply, trying to catch her breath.

"She's asthmatic Reno."

As soon as Elena spoke that word, it felt as if his soul left his body and he zoned out.

"_This kid is useless. As soon as he starts a job, he starts hackin and coughin. Dumb brat. What's so hard about breathing?"_

"_I'm sorry…sometimes it gets so hard…I try but I can't."_

_His chin was grabbed roughly by the blurred figure._

"_Well, until you make enough money, you ain't goin to no doctor. Unless you wanna die, breathe like a normal kid and do your damn job. Understand."_

"_Yes sir."_

_How he hated that Man._

Reno gasped as he felt his feeling return. He looked around and saw Rain was breathing normal again, and she looked a lot better.

Tseng and Rude exchanged glances at Reno's odd behavior, but chose to speak of it later.

"I'm hungwy…no…hung…hungRy…"she mumbled.

Reno stood up and walked out.

"What in the hell is going on sir?"asked Elena.

Tseng tried to mask his surprise. Usually, Elena wasn't this crude when she spoke with them…he figured certain situations called for certain behavior.

"Hell if I know…"he mumbled in return.

Honestly, he was at a loss. They all knew Reno, and they knew he had been through worse than they could imagine, dealt with the daily guilt of thousands of men, woman, and children's deaths at the push of a button. But they ALL knew this would probably be the most difficult thing he'd ever have to go through.

"All of you, look at me."ordered Tseng, before continuing. "We need to help him. Reno doesn't know a damned thing about parenthood, neither do we…but he's a lot worst…so we need to…do this together, alright? Elena…right now…this little girl needs a woman's touch. Your mission is to help Reno with womanly…things…such as maintaining his apartment. Four year old children cannot live off of pizza and beer. Her hair needs to be done right and other…girl things. Rude, your mission is to keep Reno sane…dicipline him if you have to. His in his 20's, he's wild, he's a big kid who thrives off of attention he probably didn't get at home. We don't know what his childhood was like, and the last thing we need is for him to repeat whatever was done to him."he said.

Silence took over, before Elena spoke.

"Sir…what happened to him as a child. What was so horrible that his mind decided it would be better if he didn't remember?"she asked.

"Elena…I don't know…but right now we need to focus on…her."

Rain was watching them all with inquisitive eyes…so bright and innocent.

"He will protect her. Reno is not a bad guy."said Rude.

The conversation abruptly ended when Reno returned with sandwiches and drinks.

"Kid, turkey or ham?"he asked.

"Turkey please."she said, jumping up and running to him, taking the sandwich and tearing into it like the starving child she was.

"When was the last time she ate?"asked Elena.

"Last night…don't say anything, okay? I honestly don't give a frying fu…french…fry."

Reno looked at everyone…who stared back. People were watching outside the office as well.

"This is NOT a friggin show…get back to your own damned business and stop watching me!"

They still stared.

He didn't like the way they looked at him…some with pity, some with mirth, those mocking eyes..eyes that degraded him…disappointment…

Reno calmly grabbed a chair, and hurled it into a group of people gossiping about him. He could hear every word.

Elena quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back, slamming the door shut. Tseng and Rude moved to hold him down, but he glared.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Reno. Don't let what they're saying get to you. You're to badass to care. Let them say what they want... all those gossiping secretaries know about you is how big your penis is…we know you…and we know you'll be fine. So grab your stuff, I'm sure Tseng will deem this an appropriate time for you to take the day off."said Elena.

As much as she disliked him…there was a point where enough was enough, because when it came down to it…they were a team, a family…and they had each other's backs.

Reno nodded and grabbed his stuff before hoisting Rain up into his arms. He kicked open the conference room door and glared at everyone, shutting them up. They should know better…he was NOT the one to eff with.

"Stop looking at my Daddy…your'e just mad cuz he's a better Daddy than you Daddies…"said Rain.

Reno smirked before grabbing his EMR and keys and walking out of the building, Elena in tow.

"Even though you can be a total bi…witch…I still know when to say thank you."he said, as much as it killed him.

"Well…uhm…your welcome…it wasn't that big of a deal."

She couldn't hold the blush off of her face this time.

"Uhuh."he replied.

.

.

.

"What's the count, Ghost?"

"Thirteen children. All in good health, blonde hair, blue, green, or brown eyes. All between four through ten years old."

Ghost spoke into the phone, telling the children to stop crying so he could hear.

"Perfect. Prepare for departure. We need to have them shipped out before next week. We have a busy schedule, and many orders. I'd hate to have a late delivery."

"But you know you can count on me, Sir. Have I ever been late?"

The man on the other line chuckled, deep and throaty.

"See to it that you can back up your cockiness, Ghost. I'll see you soon after you complete the mission."

"Yes Sir."

Ghost shut the phone and looked at the children crying in the truck while it moved.

"From here on out, you are packages. Learn to speak when spoken to. You belong to whoever purchases you. Understand?"

They kept crying, and some even ignored him.

"Tch, they'll learn soon enough. Cries for freedom never last long in this business."

.

.

.

**Heyyyyyy there…sooo…..yea…this took a really long time. SAT prep, ACT prep, college applications, after school activities, my mother just had a surgery so she needs help, my aunt is about to have a baby and she needs help, life in general…ya . **

**Sorry if it's a bit wild…I'm currently watching my brother play Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2. Pretty badass.**

**Yea…so…I made sure to add a very tinsy bit of Relena here…because they are the main couple…but they're both pigheaded, so we won't have any hardcore tongue on tongue action for a bit. ^_^'**

**Umm…let's see. I love rain…she is so fun to write. And I ADORE writing Elena…making her the tough chick…sometimes she just seems so helpless, but its those who can be the most dangerous. Arguments between Reno and Elena are the best…because comebacks are fun to write. I love a feisty guy…and boy is Reno feisty…ah ha haaa…**

**Okay, so the plot is going to start deepening. Ghost is just a cool name, so I think I'll stick with it…we'll be seeing him a LOT more…**

**A warning…some parts in this story will get really really sick and twisted…and if you have a weak stomach…u might NOT want to read this…so if you flame me after this warning I will probably curse you out until you cry…trust me…I NEVER run out of comebacks…**

**And once again…my inspiration for this story is RenoLuvver, PLEASE support her stories :) **

**Oh, and please review…cuz reviews are fun….and thanks to all those who reviewed my other chapter…u rock my socks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"La la la la, la la la la, Melmo's world. La la la la, la la la la, Melmo's world. La la la, la la la laaaa, la la la, la la la laaa-

". Please!"

"Reno, don't tell her to shut up."

"Yes Mom."

Elena tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as she picked up the random trash strewn about. She had always known that Reno didn't put much into appearance and other things, but this was absolutely ridiculous.

Beer bottles and empty pizza boxes, some not empty, littered the floor. Dirty clothes were everywhere. He even had a stack of various female undergarments in his room.

What the hell?

"Reno…this is-

"Disgusting, I know. You've been saying that since yesterday. I heard you the first time."he said.

He sat on the couch, feet up on the table with a beer in one hand and the television remote in the other.

Rain sat on the floor a few feet away, coloring and humming a popular kids show tune. It was annoying as hell but cute at the same time. It was when Elena discovered a pair of boxers that she decided enough was enough.

"Reno! How on earth can you just throw all these clothes around? Don't you put them away when you come home? What on the darned planet has you in such a rush that you can't simply take off your dirty clothes and put them in a hamper?"

He stared at her with sharp eyes, his face stoic.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

At this point in time, Elena was pretty sure she was the same color as Reno's hair, maybe even more. The son of a…female dog.

"I…I don't see how that matters, but…uhmmm…anyways…crap."

She pouted and ignored his adorable laughter…ahem…NOT adorable laughter and resumed in cleaning up.

"Laney…be a good woman and grab me another beer, will ya?"

He barely avoided her fist as it slammed into the wall behind him.

"Don't…even…"she whispered menacingly before stomping to the trash bag and furiously stuffing it.

He smirked. He loved getting her angry.

"Humpty dumpty sat on the wall. Humpty dumpty had a great fall. All the king's…uhmm…"

"Horses. All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put humpty together again."finished Reno.

"Oh yea, thanks Daddy."said Rain happily, before continuing her latest drawing.

Finally, Elena cleaned the place up to make it look somewhat presentable.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to go grocery shopping. You can't expect to live off of beer and pizza…well...maybe a Neanderthal such as yourself can, but not a four year old little girl. And I downright refuse to. I'll be right back."

"Don't forget the beer!"

Elena rolled her eyes before grabbing her jacket and storming out. She was angry. Very, very, angry.

She walked quickly, remembering that her car was still at Shinra. Reno had driven them to his apartment. It was a little cold, but not too unbearable. What worried her more was the overcast sky. She quickened her pace and in about fifteen minutes she made it to the local market. Grabbing a cart, she stocked up on healthy foods, some junk, and other things. She picked up 2 six packs out of pity. Finally, she pulled up to the register, and bought the food.

He'd better pay her back for this.

She took a look outside and gasped. It was pouring rain. Just great. She picked up the bags and stepped out, ignoring how quickly she became soaked. Damn it she was cold, and she was tired. Walking, a poster caught her eye. It was that of a missing child. He looked to be about 5 years old. He'd been missing for about 2 months now. How sad. She continued her journey and kept up a brisk pace despite how violently she was shivering. Luckily, Reno had a working shower…and her clothes were there as well. She arrived and ran up the stairs with a bit of difficulty since her wet clothing weighed her down. She finally arrived at his door and knocked. She heard muffled voices.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"There's someone at the door!"

Elena rolled her eyes. She was freezing, and she was tired. Now was not the time for his games. Reno had impeccable hearing…he was just being lazy. She heard him sigh overdramatically, before the door was yanked open.

Reno tried to keep the shock off his face at seeing her shivering soaking wet body standing at his door. He pulled her in and took the bags she had, tossing them to the floor.

"Why the hell didn't you just call me for a ride?"he mumbled, helping her out of her jacket.

She didn't bother answering. Her teeth chattered loudly as she rubbed her hands together to warm up. Rain silently stood next to her father, her eyes wide and curious. She didn't know it was raining.

"I-I-I'm gonna u-use your-

"Shower. Gotcha."he said, cutting her off.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her travel bag on the way. The door slammed loudly behind her, and he heard the water turn on and listened as she struggled to activate the shower head instead of the pipe.

"Yank it up, Laney!"he said loudly, before grabbing the grocery bags and walking to the small kitchen area. He inwardly groaned as he heard tiny footsteps follow after him. He glanced downward to see Rain peering up at him with those wide curious eyes of hers.

"What?"he asked coldly.

She flinched back.

"Nothing…"she whispered before quickly leaving.

He shrugged before unpacking the bags. She remembered the beer. Jackpot.

It was nice to have a day off. Give those nosey losers some time to burn off the gossip…but he knew that the flame would rekindle the moment he came back to work. Funny, because he used to revel in the attention…but he hated when people focused on his mistakes.

His hand froze midway, stopping right before the canned peaches.

Is that what he thought of his daughter as? A mistake?

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean too! It was a mistake…it won't happen again I swear! I swear…please…please…it won't happen again…"_

_Another man was on the ground, howling in agony, curled up in a ball._

"_This shoulda never happened in the first place you retard! All you do is mess up! You know the damned rules! This is gonna cost me money! Money! And that money is worth more than you'll ever be!"_

_He flinched back in terror at the large man moving closer toward him, trembling with rage._

"_I know…but please…I won't do it again…I promise….no…nononono…please please-AHHH!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_The images blurred and there were screams as blow upon blow rained down on him. He was dragged around by his hair and slammed repeatedly onto the floor. After a while, he just stopped struggling and went limp. Even when he was tossed back into the wall, he didn't move. His head slapped the ground. He didn't move. There was the familiar taste of copper in his mouth. He didn't move. He made a terrible mistake…_

_Darkness._

"Daddy? DADDY! DADDY!"

"Reno? Reno, what's wrong, what happened? Rain, shh…calm down. You did the right thing by coming to me for help, but you need to calm down."

What happened? Why were they panicking?

He felt a hand on his forehead, and his body suddenly jerked before his eyes opened. He blinked as he took in the sight of Elena, soaking wet in a towel hovering over him.

"Reno?"

"What the hell happened?"

"You fainted, Reno…"

He stared at her with a blank face before sitting up slowly. His head hurt. Really bad.

"I'm…gonna go lay down."he mumbled, before getting up.

"Reno?"

She reached out to feel his forehead again but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me."he whispered, before walking around them and plopping onto the couch, rolling over and curling into a ball.

Elena placed a hand over her pounding heart. She had been so scared. There she was, in the shower, when suddenly she heard the petrified screams of Rain asking for help. She jumped out of the shower and wrapped her white towel around herself before rushing out to where Rain was standing and crying. Her heart stopped when she saw Reno lying motionlessly on the floor. What the hell? She remembered to breathe after she saw his chest rise and fall, and remembered to think again when he woke up.

She'd never felt such terror before. And for someone like Reno at that…

What happened?

She held Rain's hand as the both stared at Reno's still form on the sofa.

"Is Daddy gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure he will, Rain. Go color in his room while I get dressed. We can watch cartoon's in there, alright?"

She nodded hesitantly before slowly gathering her crayons and books. She was scared for her Daddy, but she wanted to watch cartoons with her Mom-

Her eyes widened and she bolted to her father's room, surprising Elena even further. She must have really wanted to color. With one last look at Reno, she returned to the bathroom.

After five cups of coffee. one would think the feisty red head would be bouncing all over the room. But he wasn't. He was unusually subdued and actually paid attention when Tseng spoke about whatever Turks talk about.

And that worried them.

"Do you think Daddy feels sick?"asked Rain.

They chose not to answer, as they knew he hated to be talked about, period. Unless it was about sex…

She pouted before walking over to where he sat.

"Can I sit with you?"

He glared down at her.

"This is a one person chair, kid."

Her face scrunched up while she thought, before her eyes brightened.

"Well, when Momma sat on chairs, she let me go on her lap…"

"No. And I'm not your damn mom."

"Please….pretty please with whipped cweam…cream…and a chewwy on top."

"What did I tell you about your mother fu…freaking R's?"

She took a step back.

"And it's still no."

Her face turned an unhealthy shade of white, before burning a bright red.

"Momma told me you would be nice, but you're mean! You're mean to me all the time!"

"Shut up! Stop freaking screaming!"

She panted hard before continuing.

"I HATE YOU!"she screamed.

"I hate you too…happy?"

It was deathly quiet in the confined room they all sat in.

And then she burst into tears. Rude slowly stood up and walked over to Reno. He grabbed his arms and yanked him up before dragging him out the door. Elena held the crying girl in her arms while Tseng clutched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

This was NOT his week. And it was about to get worse.

The phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"Tseng speaking."

"Come to my office. Quickly. Bring everyone."

"Yes, sir."

He shut his phone, before standing up swiftly. He walked over to the sobbing Rain and tapped her neck, knocking her out. Elena's mouth gapped open in shock.

"The President has requested our presence. He seemed slightly distressed."

"With all due respect sir…knocking her out wasn't the best course of action."

"And what would you have me do, Elena?"

"What the hell? You knocked her out?"

They both turned to see Reno standing there with clenched fists. Rude had been dragging him outside when they heard the sudden lack of screams. Curious, they'd made a quick U-turn and arrived just in time to hear that Tseng had knocked out his kid.

"Yes, I did Reno. We need to get to the President's office."

"Oh 'ight, but just so you know, knock her out again and I'll shoot you right here."

He pointed to the dot on Tseng's forehead.

"Now, we had best be headed to his majesty's office, right folks?"he said, giving off a deranged smile before walking out.

Elena stood mouth agape. What the hell just happened? Did Tseng just knock a four year old child unconscious? Did Reno just threaten…_threaten_…their boss…which is something so forbidden it was in the forbidden book of forbidden things that are forbidden to even THINK about? I mean…it's forbidden!

And he did it…

But then again, why was she surprised. Tseng could shoot a target into another target, but did she really expect him to know how to quiet a child?

Reno was….Reno.

Rude was….

Anyways.

Instead of standing there any longer catching flies, she sped walked to catch the elevator her coworkers had just entered.

Dead silence. Not even elevator music to lighten the extremely tense atmosphere. After what seemed like eternity, the doors opened and they were exposed to a distant sound of a hysterical woman.

The secretary at the front desk sat in her chair, shocked silent. She glanced at them and then went back to gazing at the large black doors that led to the President's office. Tseng bolted and the other's followed, wasting no time in forcing the doors open. The sound of the wails intensified and they saw Rufus holding a woman's wrists as she yelled and cried words that they couldn't hope to understand. She squirmed and fought against him and Tseng went to go help him. He removed the woman held her tightly, while Rufus dusted himself off and sat down on one of his plush leather couches.

"Bring her here. Sit her down."

Tseng struggled but managed to get her seated. Elena walked and quickly snatched a box of tissues from the President's large mahogany desk and handed it to the sniffling woman.

"Not gonna knock her out like ya did my kid, eh boss?"Reno whispered.

Rude nudged him.

"Melanie…I need you to calm down and talk…please. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."said Rufus.

They watched as the woman fought with herself to be able to speak quickly.

"It's Ronin."

Rufus visibly paled.

"What happened?"he bit out.

"He's gone. I know you tell me because of your reputation that we are a liability, so I made sure to keep him close and stay away from any of those places you don't like. I did everything you asked for. But…he begged me to let him stay at a friend's house. Such a nice family, and they live close by, so I know it's within the zone that's protected. I let him, as he doesn't always get out much because of…you know…Shinra related dangers. Rufus...he never made it to the house. Somewhere between school and going to his friend's house, he disappeared. I didn't think to call and check because I figured there was no need. All that needed to be done was to get from the front door to his friend's mother's car. But when I got a call from her asking if the sleepover was still on, I panicked. He should have been with them Rufus! But they haven't seen him. And he's not answering his phone, and his friends haven't seen him and aren't with him! I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SON IS! He can be dead in some ditch or being held at ransom and I don't know, I can't…"

The woman clawed at her hair before launching herself at Rufus and clinging to him in desperation.

Reno stepped up.

"Lady, what's the kid look like?"

She turned to him with puffy red sunken in eyes that cried for help.

"He's eight years old, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, almost exotic looking. His hair is in a small ponytail. He has a bang. He's just eight years old…" She turned back to Rufus before continuing. "I didn't think about going to anybody else because I knew I was better off with your help. Rufus…please…"

"Of course I'll help. These gathered before you are the best of the best. Tseng. New mission. Find my cousin's son. Do you have a picture on you Mel?"

"Yes."she said before fumbling around with her purse. She tried to reach for her wallet but her hands trembled so violently she ended up dropping it back into the bag.

A petite hand touched hers.

"Let me help you ma'am."said Elena, and she gently pried the bag from her hands and took out the wallet. She opened it up and found a picture of the missing child. She gasped. He was truly a beautiful child. And so innocent looking. The fact that he could be being held at ransom scared her. Shinra's enemies were vicious.

", I assure you that we will work with the utmost urgency and proficiency in the task of locating young Robin."

"You know better than to not to. Failure was never an option, but in this case, I don't want it to even be thought of. Mel and I have grown up together, and Ronin is like a son to me. To lose him is unfathomable. Find him."

They all nodded, accept for Reno who was leaning against the wall by the door, watching the sobbing woman with troubled eyes. He hated tears…and her desperate cries reminded him of his daughter's.

He made her cry.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out, leaving a confused group behind as he instead chose to take the stairs. He flew down them, and reached his floor quickly. Opening the door, he made a beeline back to the conference room where Rain lay on the table, her face still slightly red and cheeks wet. He picked her up bridal style and exited before the others came back, and headed down the hallway to a different staircase then from where he came before. He ended up in the training room. It was empty. Good. He walked into the locker room and sat down in a corner, with Rain in his lap. His hands moved slowly through her hair and he held her close toward him.

He was so petrified. What was he going to do with a child? He was a drunk, a druggie, a failure of a man, a murderer, a sex addict…everything a father shouldn't be. But now, he had someone else's life in his hands. If he couldn't even take care of himself, how could he possibly care for another as delicate as Rain?

She stirred in his arms and he froze as her aquamarine eyes stared back into his. They weren't as bright as when they had first met. And it was his fault. Her eyes got teary again.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened and she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rain. So please don't cry."

She nodded slowly, trying to keep in her tears.

They sat in silence for a while, his fingers running through her hair again. She snuggled into him further, playing with her hands while looking at him. His eyes were closed, and his head lay back against the wall.

"I don't hate you."he whispered.

Her eyes widened again.

"Really?"

He took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Yea."

She looked back down at her hands, and then gazed into his eyes, willing them to open. They did.

"Promise?"

He held her head against his chest.

"Yea, I promise."

**!#$%^&*()_)(*&#&)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%**

**Well butter ma backside and gimme a biscuit! Uchihacutie's still alive!**

**.**

**Okay. Honestly…shiz happened. I have a 50 average in math. I saw Wicked(amazing). Got the flu. Took senior pictures. Finished a college portfolio. Got asked to prom. Received my first college acceptance letter. Worked on a bunch of my originals. Fought long and hard for my inspiration. Took a college math placement exam. And….yea . Now I need to go dress shopping. Ugh -.-**

**But yea, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might seem a bit…slow. But trust me…you'll get drama. I might change the rating for this…**

**Not too much Relena here, but there was some good Rein - Tehe, get it? ;D **

**I apologize for how dreadfully long this took…really…I stand here with my arms wide, with permission to stone me. .**

**Review? :D And thanks to all those who did previously :)**

**Much love,**

**uchihacutie**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything hurt. It was cold. It smelled really bad. He was hungry.

Bright cerulean blue eyes blinked open to dim lighting and a dark dingy room. Slowly sitting up, the child surveyed the room around him.

There was one nasty looking bed, with stained sheets and flat worn out pillows. The lamp shades were discolored, only one light on. There were no windows.

His eyes settled on the door, and from what he could tell, it was bolted shut. The only way in or out was from the other side.

Moving slightly, he tried to stand but felt a weight on him. He looked down and saw a small boy asleep, clinging to him. The boy also had blonde hair.

Ronin shook him.

"Hey. Wake up."

The child stirred before waking up and revealing light brown eyes.

"Huh? Mama?"asked the boy.

"No. I'm not your mom."

The smaller boy sat up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around.

"Where are we?"

Ronin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…I wanna go home now. Where's mama?"

"I don't know where your mom is. I don't know where mine is either."

The boy pouted and scooted closer to Ronin.

"What's your name? I'm Ronin."

"Jade."said the boy.

They were both quiet, before Jade broke the silence.

"I'm scared."

"Me too…"

.

.

.

It had been two days since young Ronin had gone missing, and they had received their orders to find him. So far, no leads. After working two overtime shifts back to back, they were given a day to themselves. Well…mostly because of Rain. Tseng wanted Reno to get used to having her around, so him and Elena…mostly Elena, decided to go clothing shopping for the child.

"Woah. They have combat boots for kids her age? I'm buyin' em."

"No, Reno. She's a four year old little girl."

"Does Daddy wear those boots? I want boots like Daddy. Can I get them? Please?"

"I actually have them on now. See that Laney? Lil Rain here wants to be like her Pops. Dontcha Raincloud?"

He was wearing a white tank top, with black sweatpants and his black combat boots. Even though it was only 50 degrees, he wasn't wearing a jacket.

Elena rolled her eyes as the three of them strolled through the children's clothing store. Rain was in desperate need of more clothing, as she only had a few outfits with her when she found her father, and the chances of Reno helping out with laundry was probably NEVER going to happen.

Reno surveyed the various clothing around him. So much pink for the girls. Ew.

His eyes zeroed in on a pair of moogle pajamas. They looked like Rain's size, and they were the last pair. He grabbed them, but someone else did too. He locked eyes with a woman who had her daughter with her as well.

"Can you let go please? My daughter likes moogles, and these are the last pair."asked the woman.

"So? I want them too."

The woman's eyes narrowed.

So did Reno's.

"Well, I got here first."she said, giving them a tug.

"Not really."he said, tugging them harder.

"Let. Go."she snarled.

"No."he said, adding a glare.

"A delinquent such as yourself should have no need for these children's pajamas. My daughter is special. She deserves them. Can't you have some consideration?"asked the woman, her voice rising.

"You really think these are for me? Dumb broad, I have a daughter too, and I don't give a damn if your daughter likes moogles. I like moogles, and my daughter likes what I like, so I'm getting em. And do go pulling the no consideration act when you're walking around like your daughter's the best in the world you selfish bit-

"Excuse me sir, ma'am. Is there a problem?"asked an employee.

"Yes, this crude man won't give me these pajamas."

"And vice versa to this hag."

They glared at each other.

"Um…please don't fight."said the employee, paling rapidly.

Finally, Reno just got fed up and yanked the pajamas out of the woman's grasp, before walking away, ignoring her angry and shocked stare.

Elena and Rain were toward the back of the store and hadn't heard the little confrontation…at least he hoped.

"Oh! Moogles!"said Rain as she spotted her father.

"Yup. Cool huh?"

Elena took them from Reno and added them to the growing pile in the shopping cart.

"Alright. We should be good here. All we need is a sturdy coat for her, and then we can head off to a toy store."she said happily.

Reno pouted.

"More shopping?"

Elena nodded.

"As of right now, we don't have a sitter, and she's on the job with you. She's four. She curious. She has a small attention span. She needs distractions. You're easily annoyed. Rufus is in a panic, Tseng is working us triple…we really need to keep her quiet so we can do our jobs."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Toy store next."

"We don't have to buy a lot. Some of these clothes are expensive."

"Babe, I live off pizza and beer. My money is begging to be spent."

They headed toward the cashier, and ended up behind the same selfish woman from before. Said woman glared at him, and he glared back.

"Hopefully I'm there when karma hits."she said haughtily, turning up her nose and glaring even harder.

"Hell no. I don't want you anywhere near me, ever again. And karma or no karma you're still ugly."

Elena looked back and forth between the two before rolling her eyes.

He was such a damn kid.

.

.

.

_She was beautiful. Everything that he'd ever wanted and more. Her hair was black as midnight, her eyes were a pretty hazel. Her nose was cute and pert; her mouth was plump and a glossy pink. She had dimples._

_They were snuggling on his couch. She rested comfortably between his legs, and his arms were wrapped around her, his head resting atop hers._

"_Ruby…"he whispered._

_She hummed._

"_If you could be a completely different person…like…escape from this life to live a next…what would your name be?"_

_She closed her eyes in thought, before replying._

"_Sapphire. I've always hated the name Ruby. There was a Ruby back in my hometown, and she was a prostitute. I used to get teased all the time."_

_He nodded against her head._

"_What about you gorgeous?"she asked._

"_Rolland Sexington."he replied, with no hesistation._

_Silence._

"_Seriously?"she asked._

"_Nope. Lance."_

"_Lance?"_

"_Yea…it sounds cool. Would you leave though? If you had the chance?"_

_He hoped his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He needed her. She kept him together. _

"_I would never leave you, Reno."_

_She lied._

"Reno. Are you listening?"

Aquamarine eyes blinked in focus before looking at Tseng's displeased face.

"As I was saying, I spoke to both the mother and child of the home that Ronin was supposed to have been staying at. None of them know what happened. Nothing was reported having been seen outside of the school. That means that the abduction must have taken place inside of the school."

"What about the dad?"asked Reno.

"I looked into that. He's been on a business trip for the past two weeks. I checked all of his appointments, and he's attended all of them. Cameras show him never leaving the compound accept for business. Either staying in his room, the bar, the pool, or the beach."answered Elena.

"Good work."said Tseng.

They all sat in silence, except for the methodic button pressing of Rain's handheld game.

Elena looked around. Rude had his normal face. Tseng was looking through papers again trying to find some sort of clue. Reno was zoned out. Her thoughts began to wander.

'_I need to pick up more canned peaches from the market. Rain likes those. When I get to Reno's I can boil some quick spaghetti. There's no way in hell we're having pizza again. But is there sauce? No…I should pick that up too…'_

And then it struck her. The missing child poster she had seen when she had gone to the market a few days back.

"There was a missing children poster at the market."said Elena.

They all looked at her.

"He had brown hair, and green eyes. They sparkled like emeralds. He looked about…5? I think that's what the poster said."continued Elena.

Tseng frowned.

"Elena, what would one missing child have to do with Ronin? The chances of the two of them being connected, is highly unlikely."he said.

Reno looked out the window. His head started to pound and he closed his eyes in an attempt to numb the pain. He started hearing voices. Young kids all sitting together, their voices dull and broken.

"_This poster is mine. It says I've been missing for 3 months. What about you guys?"_

"_My parents didn't like me very much, so I don't have a poster."_

"_My poster is still on that pole in the shopping district."_

"_Mine is there too, but the rain washed away the number, and I can't remember it. I wish I could call…"_

"_I want to go home…I don't want them to give up."_

"_They'll never find you. They never found me. We'll probably die here."_

"_I don't wanna die."_

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die._

_I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

_I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

_I'M GONNA DIE HERE._

_HELP ME!_

_IT HURTS!_

_STOP IT!_

Elena had been about to argue when Reno caught her eye. His eyes were clenched shut and he was gripping the armrests of the chair he sat in so hard that his knuckles were white. He was trembling slightly.

"Reno?"she called timidly.

Reno suddenly gasped and lurched forward in the chair, holding his hands over his ears. They were ringing loudly and the pain was agonizing. Screams of children were flowing around his head and bombarding him endlessly. He heard crying, and the unmistakable sounds of fists beating skin and bones breaking and shattering and the screams wouldn't stop and they kept getting louder and louder and-

"Daddy!"

As quickly as it had come, it was suddenly silent again.

His hands were still over his ears and his eyes were still closed. He could feel soft tender hands touching his forehead.

Who was breathing so hard?

Oh…he was.

He heard Tseng on the phone, and heard the words doctor, conference room, and floor 70.

Who was the doctor for?

Something warm was flowing onto his lip. He finally opened his eyes to see the collar of someone's shirt.

"Laney?"he asked.

She moved back and looked at him, before Rude grabbed a nearby box of tissue and she took some, pressing them to his nose.

Her eyes were wide with concern.

"Why is daddy bleeding?"

He looked at his daughter, who was standing to the left of him, her game long forgotten.

He was bleeding?

"Reno? Can you hear me? Are you in pain? The doctor should be here in a moment."said Tseng.

The words were coming in slow and Tseng was looking very distorted and blurry. Behind him stood a woman with long red hair, her arms spread wide.

His eyes rolled behind his head.

Darkness.

.

.

.

They had both been asleep when suddenly, the door burst open and they were yanked to their feet. They both screamed in surprise and pain as they were dragged by their arms to a circle where a bunch of other blonde children were thrown. Jade clung to Ronin. The children were either crying, screaming, or dead silent in panic. Ronin was petrified. Where were they? How did he get here?

"Children."

They all turned to see a man standing with a hood, baggy jeans, and scuffed sneakers. They couldn't see his face.

"From now on, you will refer to me as Ghost. I am in charge of you. You will do what you are told, regardless of what you are asked. You will be fed two meals a day. Once in the morning, and once in the evening."

A child spoke up.

"But my Mama feeds me three times a day. She says it's more healthy…"

Ghost signaled to a burly man to the right of him.

"Bring that girl to me."he said.

The girl screamed as she was grabbed by her arm and dragged in front of Ghost. She looked into the darkness of the hood in terror before his hand came down and swiftly slapped her across the face. She screamed as the force of the hit sent her spiraling to the ground.

"You will only speak when I give you permission. Do you understand?"

"Yesh."she whispered, the word slurred from the blood welling in her mouth.

"Do _all _of you understand?"

They all nodded.

"ANSWER!"

"Yes!"

He looked back at the girl on the ground.

"Get up."he said.

She slowly struggled, but couldn't stand. She felt so dizzy. So tired.

He stared at her.

"You'll all learn. It's going to be hard. It's going to hurt. You're going to hate it, detest it, and maybe you'll want to die. But eventually you _will _learn. It won't be so hard. The pain will numb, until you feel nothing at all. You won't hate it because you won't care anymore. And that's when death will beckon you into her warm passionate embrace, because that will be your only escape from here."

They all looked at him with wide terrified eyes.

"That's right. Your only way out; is death."

.

.

.

"I'm telling you, I'm _fine_. I had a head ache and a nose bleed. That's it."complained Reno.

"No Reno. You clutched your head like you were in agony, you were breathing like you ran a marathon, your nose began to gush blood your eyes rolled back, and you fainted. I have every right to be concerned."stated Elena, her face flushed with anger.

"Ah! Shut up. It's my body, alright? And I'm telling you to let it go."said Elena.

"Reno. We care about you. Shut up and get back on the hospital bed. _Now_."stated Rude.

"Rude, man, I'm good."

"I insist."he whispered.

Reno paled, before trudging back to the bed and plopping down on it with an overdramatic sigh.

"Now that the drama is over, I'd like you to explain what happened."said the doctor.

Reno stayed quiet.

"I got a headache."he answered.

The doctor rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

"Surely something else, young man."

Reno huffed.

"No, nothing else."

Elena sighed loudly and stomped outside the room to where Tesng was sitting with Rain. The little girl looked up with wide eyes.

"Is daddy okay?"she asked.

"Well, the doctor is talking to him now, so-

"Can I see him? Please? I wanna go in there…"

Tseng stood up.

"He's not cooperating, is he?"he asked.

"No, sir."

"Alright then, we have things to do, and while I'm concerned about his health, we need to focus on Ronin as well. I'll put an end to his childish games."he said, before striding confidently into the room.

Reno had turned his back to everyone and refused to acknowledge any of the doctor's questions.

"Reno. That's enough. Turn around."

He crossed his arms.

"That's an order, Reno."

Gritting his teeth, he complied, and did as he was told, glaring defiantly at Tseng.

Elena walked in with Rain, and whispered at her to stay quiet.

"Reno. We don't have time for this. Tell the doctor everything that happened. We need to finish this quickly, and attend to the case of young Ronin."he said, his voice monotone and harsh.

"I don't want to talk about it."said Reno.

"Now Reno. That's also an order."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you defying a direct order from your superior-

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT DAMNIT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Tseng's eyes widened in shock. He looked into Reno's eyes and saw an almost delirious panic, before they clouded over hiding his emotions once again.

"Alright, Sir, please. He doesn't want to talk about it. Let's try to focus on Ronin."whispered Elena.

While Tseng wanted to reprimand Elena for ordering him, after contemplating the look in Reno's eyes, he agreed.

"I think you should listen to Elena's suggestion about the posters. You don't see anything wrong with me, right doc? So I'm gonna go."said Reno, before standing up and grabbing his shirt, suit jacket, and shoes from the chair beside the bed he had been lying in.

"Fine then. Reno, hurry up and get dressed, and we'll-

"Tseng. When I asked for this mission to be carried out in the fastest way possible, I meant it. But you're all gathered here, having some type of Turk party."

All eyes turned toward the door, where Rufus was standing. They could tell he was upset. His usual pristine white suit had a wrinkle and the collar.

The doctor swiftly gathered his papers.

"I'm not going to stick around. Reno, if anything happens, just stop on by. Later."

And with that, he squeezed by Rufus and made a beeline to safety. The others weren't so lucky.

"Tseng, my cousin is suffering, and Gaia knows what her son is going through right now, and blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah!"

Reno finished getting dressed, before grinding his teeth in frustration. His head hurt, his daughter kept staring at him with nervous eyes, he was cold, he was hungry, he was horny, and he just didn't give a damn about what Rufus had to say at this point.

"Can you shut up?"

Tseng's eyes widened, though it was hard to tell. Rude's shades slipped off his face. Elena almost dropped Rain.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know, we're doin all the work here, finding this Rollin kid."

"Ronin."corrected Elena.

"Uhuh. So while you were sittin in your office checkin out your bimbo secretaries, we've been workin our assess off tryna find him. But I got sick, and they took me to the medic wing. Which is sorta dumb of you to accuse us, cuz people don't visit the medic wing for the heck of it. There's usually a reason. So all this time's wasting away with you griping and groaning and being the prissy princess that you are. Shut up. Let us do our jobs. I don't wanna hear your complaints. Damn, you're so annoying."

Rufus paled before turning a bright red.

"How dare you! I'm your superior, and you have no right to-

"Bye."

He sauntered out. Rufus stood, stock still, staring the door that Reno walked out of.

"Sir, my deepest apologies-

"No need. He's right. I jumped to conclusions."

He sighed and slumped down in chair in the room, before sinking down. He had bags under his eyes. He looked tired.

"Sir?"

Rufus ran his hands down his face.

"It's getting hard to keep her sane. When we were kids, I was the crybaby, and she'd beat up my bullies for me. Seeing her like this…it's tearing me apart. Ronin is such a good kid. He's smart, he's cute, he never causes trouble, and we exchange emails everyday. His father is always to busy with work, so I make sure I'm there for him. And now, when he needs me most, I'm not there."

They didn't know what to say.

"He's like my son."

"I know what you mean, sir, and we're trying our best."

"No, you don't understand, Tseng. None of you have kids."

Reno flinched from his spot on the floor outside the room.

How would he react if someone kidnapped Rain? He just met her. Would he freak out. Would he kill for her? Would he search the ends of the earth to find her?

Would he even care?

'_Damn, I'm a messed up piece of crap. I don't even know if I love my kid.' _He thought to himself.

"My daddy has a kid."

All eyes turned to the small girl in Elena's arms.

"Me!"she said proudly.

"Who is this?"asked Rufus.

They all hesitated to answer.

"My kid."Reno mumbled.

He stood up and walked back in.

"Her name's Rain. I just got her, or whatever, and I don't know yet how it would feel to lose her. But I'm sure it would suck ass if I did. We're gonna find him, alright? We're gonna find him, and we're gonna find the bastards who took him, and we'll make them pay, and we'll make that cousin of yours smile again, cuz she looks pretty gross when she cries. And you'll stop being as annoyin, and we'll be one big happy slave driven family again, alright?"

Rufus stared, before letting a small smile grace his lips.

"I'm going to hold you to that."he said.

"Can't promis the kid'll be in tip top shape, or nothing, but at least he'll be back with people who care about him."

"Alright, Reno. Thank you."

The redhead turned away, blushing slightly.

"Whatever."he said.

.

.

.

**I think I'll end this chapter here. It sucks, I know, but one thing that needs to expand is not only the drama, but the relationships as well. And yes, action will come soon. Tons of it.**

**This Ghost guy is a big fat meanie pants isn't he?**

**Reviews are appreciated, and while you're riding the Reno/Elena wave, please be sure to check out my awesome friend, RenoLuvver. She's a real sweetheart, writes AMAZING Relena fiction, and threatened to take me hostage if I didn't update. Pretty badasstrononaut, huh?**

**El oh el.**

**But yea, you guys all rock for past reviews, for sticking around, well, you rock for reading this period. I'm trying my best to satisfy.**

**Much love,**

**Uchihacutie ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

There was just no way. No way.

It wasn't possible.

What?

How could this…nope.

No way.

But the facts were in front of her.

So yes…there was a way.

It happened.

Ronin wasn't the only child.

He was just the only one who happened to live in the pricier neighborhood. That's why they heard about it.

But…so far she counted…two hundred and twenty three children.

That were missing.

What?

Elena slumped down in her chair and grabbed her cup of coffee, taking a sip. She cringed as she swallowed it. It was cold.

They all vanished in groups. Brunettes, with green, blue, and hazel eyes. Blondes with green, blue, and hazel eyes. Blackettes with green, blue, and hazel eyes. Exotic looks.

Yes. Looking at the files, all of the children missing were unusually beautiful.

But it didn't make sense. How could all of these children be missing, and nobody hear about it?

Of course, unless it directly involved the President or was enough to catch his attention, things like these were overlooked.

It was time to dig deeper.

She gathered all the files into one area. It would take at least a half hour to print all of those.

Time to see what Reno was up too.

She walked over to his office and knocked on the door.

"Reno? Are you in there?"

She heard a muffled gasp before something clattered to the floor.

"Hold up Laney!"

Elena frowned.

"Reno, I'm gonna call a meeting with the others. I found some interesting stuff."

"Yea, awesome. Gimme a sec."he said.

She heard something heavy scrape the ground, and multiple things fall to the floor.

"Reno? What are you doing in there? I'm coming in."

She opened the door and looked around. Reno had turned his desk around so that it now faced the door. Said red head was seated in his chair. His face was flustered, and he looked a bit sweaty.

"Reno? What's all this?"

"Uh, just decided on some spontaneous redecorating. No big-uhh shi…fu…uhh- deal."he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Y…yea, I'm fine."

He fidgeted in the chair and ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the ends.

"Are you sure? And where's Rain?"

"She's with the boss man at the moment. Need anything else yo?"he asked, before breathing heavily through his nose.

"Reno…you don't look alright. You look feverish…maybe we should head to the medic wing-

"No no. I'm just fine. Dandy actually, so…ya know…"

"Ok. I'm heading over to Rude then."

Just before she walked out the door, she heard Reno moan before something was knocked off the desk. She turned around to see his eyes roll skyward and flutter slightly.

"You're not alright, are you? Lemme feel your forehead."

She walked quickly toward him.

"Wait…nononono"

She walked around the desk, and blanched.

There was a girl. On her knees. Under the desk. Doing….things.

Elena reeled back and squealed in horror.

"RENO! That is disgus….oh my….ewwww!"

She bolted from his office, slamming the door behind her. Outside, she stood a panting blushing mess.

'_This is beyond…what…he's repulsive…that lowlife womanizing scum of a man…'_

But disgust wasn't the only thing she felt. She felt…something strange. Something sour. A gross disgusting feeling that she shouldn't have been feeling.

Jealousy.

No, she wasn't jealous of the girl's…well…position, per say. But for some reason, she wanted his attention on her.

And that scared her.

Very much so.

"I need to get another coffee, and relax until these documents are done printing."

"You know, talking to oneself is quite unbecoming, girl."

A shiver went down her spine. What was he doing here?

"Hojo…"

"Girl. I am looking for Reno. Is he here by any chance?"asked the man, his voice cold.

"He's…uh…occupied at the moment. Maybe another time?"

Hojo's eyes narrowed on Elena.

"Occupied with what, exactly?"

Elena squared her shoulders and stood to her full height.

"Occupied with Turk business, Hojo. That's what. He doesn't have the time to deal with the likes of you right now."

She really didn't like this man.

"I'm the head of my department, putting me above you in terms of position. Answer me in full, you vile girl."he sneered, glaring down at her.

"While you're the head of your department, I am a Turk, linked to the direct position of the man who funds your torture facility, and I never miss a shot, so I would think again about getting cross with me you wicked man."spat Elena, her cheeks no longer flushed with embarrassment, but anger.

Hojo glared down at her before turning around and walking off.

"The president will hear about this. Unlike you, I bring him results. Delicate creatures like you deserve to be strapped to a table and examined for not knowing their place. You'll regret this."he said, before stomping away.

Elena let out a breath. She didn't sign up for this…

.

.

.

"Mr. Dot face? Why is there a dot on your head?"

"It is part of my culture."

"What's a culture?"

"A way of life to a certain type of people."

"What type of person are you?"

"A Wutain person."

"You're kinda a mean person too. You were mean to my Daddy. I like wufood. Mommy and I ate it all the time. Lots and lots and lots and lots of times. I like the noodles. Do you like the noodles?"

"Yes, I like the noodles."

"What type of sauce?"

"All of them."

"Eww, all of them together? That's grody. Daddy taught me that word. Grody is kinda like gross, but it's not gross, it's grody. You're grody Mr. Dot face."

"Why am I grody?"

"Cuz you were mean to my Daddy, and people who are mean to Daddy are grody forever."

"Can I become…un…grody?"

"I dunno. Maybe if you be nice to Daddy."

"What if I can't be nice to Reno?"

"Then you'll be grody for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"

Tseng reached for a blank sheet of paper and folded it into a paper airplane.

"Oohh…an air plane. Can you make me one? Please? Pretty please?"

"Only if you promise not to talk."

"I forever promise."

"Good. Here's the plane."

The little girl took it and immediately threw it.

Tseng sighed deeply before looking over some of the documents he had sitting on his desk. He needed more information. The president was getting antsy. Everyone walked on pins and needles around him. Five people had been fired already, over the smallest of things, and Tseng had to beg the President to have mercy on them.

Forget his cousin. There was almost nothing they could do to console her.

And they had every right to be nervous. As the days went by, the likelihood of them finding him alive and not in some ditch was sliming.

Just then, there was a delicate knock on his door.

"Come in, Elena."

She walked in.

"How did you know it was me?"she asked.

"That's besides the point. Have you found anything?"

"Hi Laney!"yelled Rain.

"Hi sweetheart. And yes, Sir, I have. I'm printing them now, and I was going to ask if we could call a meeting."

"Done. When they're printed, just tell me."

"Yes sir. Oh, by the way, Hojo was looking for Reno earlier."

Tseng's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was he?"

"Yes, but I told him that Reno was busy. Should I have said otherwise?"she asked.

"No, that was fine. I'll have to investigate what he wanted. Just another thing I have to look into."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well…uh…I'll head out now. And last thing. Rude is out looking for any other potential witnesses. He'll be back soon."

"That's fine. Close the door on your way out."

She walked and shut the door behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted by aquamarine eyes.

"Hello Laney."

"Scum."

Reno feigned hurt.

"Now is that anyway to treat your superior?"he asked.

"Funny, if a stranger walked in, they'd think our positions were the other way around."said Elena, pushing past him and walking away.

To her ire, Reno followed her.

"Why do ya think that, Laney?"he asked in that annoying whine of his.

"I don't have to explain it Reno. You should know."

"Know what, Laney?"

Elena turned into an empty corridor, her walk speeding up with her anger. Halfway down the hallway, she stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

"That you're an immature sorry excuse of a man, THAT'S WHAT!"she said, her voice raising an octave at the end.

"Cruel cruel words you speak, Laney. But ya know what? You don't really know a thing about me, do ya?"

Something in Elena snapped.

"Reno…you hardly remember a damn thing about yourself! _I_ know more about you than you do!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

The look of surprise and then hurt on Reno's face at her expense wasn't worth winning any argument, ever.

"Oh my gosh, Reno, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Anyway, you didn't deserve to see what you saw earlier. Sorry."

His expression and mannerisms did a complete u-turn. Where there was originally mischief on his face, was nothing. And that laid back slouch was now stiff and somewhat lethal. She really hurt him with what she said.

He turned around and started walking, but she lunged and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He hadn't expected her to do that, and ended up tripping and slamming her into the wall, pinning her. She looked up at him, and him down at her.

Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

They were just staring into each other's eyes, not daring to move an inch.

"I'm sorry, Reno…"she whispered.

Her words seemed to snap them both out of whatever the hell that was, and he stepped back, giving her room.

Both were breathing like they had sprinted a mile.

He just stared at her before nodding and speed walking away, leaving her alone in the empty corridor.

.

.

.

As soon as he made it back to his office, he released the tension.

What the freaking flippin hell was _that_!

He hadn't meant to fall against her. And he hadn't meant for it to feel so…good.

Her chest pressed against his. Her breath on his neck. Her lips…her plump glossed lips that looked so tantalizing…and when she whispered…damn when she whispered…he could feel the words like some sort of lover's caress…

Woah. Woah woah woah.

What the hell was wrong with him?

This was Elena he was thinking about. Snobby nagging goody two shoes Elena was NOT sexy.

He needed to clear his head.

'_When was the last time I've had a smoke?'_he thought.

He went to his drawer and opened it, finding it half stocked with his favorite cigarette brand.

He smiled before grabbing a box and heading to Tseng's office, opening the door.

"Don't knock Reno. The door wasn't closed for a reason."said Tseng.

"Sarcasm doesn't fit you, sir. You're better with the stick up you arse yo."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Raincloud. Whatcha up too?"

Rain ran over and showed him the plane that she had now colored all over.

"Look! Mr. Dot face made me an airplane!"

"How kind of you, Mr. Dot face."said Reno, smirking.

Tseng chose not to comment.

"Raincloud, I'll be back in like, 10 minutes, kay?"

She pouted.

"But you just got here…"she mumbled.

"You'll be alright. Boss man, can I use your balcony?"

"For what, Reno?"

"A smoke."

Tseng looked up at him.

"You need to get rid of that habit. You have a responsibility now. A responsibility with asthma."

Reno frowned.

"Then she'll stay in here. And it ain't a habit. It's an addiction."

"What's an addiction, Daddy?"

Both turned toward her.

"Somethin you can't live without."

She looked down at her airplane, fiddling with it before looking up at him again.

"Am I your addiction?"

Reno's eyes widened and he dropped the box of cigarettes.

"_There's something about you that's so addicting."_

"_Am…am I your addiction?"_

"_Always…the way you feel. Your soft skin. The way you moan…cry…scream. The way you struggle…the way your eyes dim when you realize there is nothing you can do…it's oh so very addicting. I don't want you anymore. I need you…and as long I keep paying…as long as I can afford you…I will never let you go."_

Tseng noted the way Reno's skin paled unnaturally fast, and quickly stepped up.

"Rain, your father is going to outside on my balcony. Just for a brief amount of time. Right, Reno?"

That snapped Reno out of his daydream.

"Uhh…yea. Be right back. Play your game…or whatever."

He picked up the cigarettes, passed her by and opened the glass door, before stepping outside and closing it.

Rain stared at Tseng with wide but somewhat cold eyes.

"He didn't answer my question."

Tseng stared down at her.

"Momma says that people make x-a-cuses when they don't want to answer. I'm not his addiction, am I?"she said blankly.

The fact that she figured that out left Tseng at a loss for words. What could he say about that? This was NOT his department of expertise.

"Your father is young. He doesn't know how to tell you these things. Don't get sad. Just work hard to show him how much you love him, and he'll love you back. Be patient."

Both turned to see Rufus standing there. He knelt down and pet her forehead.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of speaking to you before. What's your name, princess?"

Rain blushed.

"My name's Rain. Who're you?"

"My name is Rufus Shinra. I'm your father's boss."

Her eyes widened.

"I thought Mr. Dot face was daddy's boss."

Rufus coughed and looked at Tseng with a smirk-much to said person's chagrin-before replying. "I'm the boss of the boss."

"Ooohh…did you say your name was Rufus?"

"Yes. Rufus Shinra."

"Like the naked mole-rat."

"Excuse me?"asked Rufus.

"The naked mole-rat. His name is Rufus, from this cool show. It's about a girl, who's a cheer leader thingy, and she a spy too, and she works with this-

A knock from their door got their attention.

"Come in, Elena."

Elena walked in with a large stack of papers and nearly tripped over Rufus.

"I am so sorry Mr. President. And sir, I have the documents. Would you like to begin the meeting?"

"Let's do that. Go in conference room 5 and I'll meet you there shortly. Mr. President, would you like to attend?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Hopefully I'll hear some good news."

Elena tripped again on her way out.

"Can I come too?"asked Rain.

Rufus looked at Tseng.

"At this moment in time, Mr. President, we have no one to watch her."said Tseng.

"She'll be fine."

They turned to see Reno walk in from outside, dusting off his clothes.

"Give her a game and she'll shut up."he said.

"Bad word."she mumbled.

He glared at her. Rufus and Tseng looked at Reno with something akin to disappointment.

"So are we gonna start this meeting or what?"he asked, before grabbing Rain's hand and pulling her along with him.

.

.

.

Ronin and Jade sat on the cold ground. Jade was drawing figures from the dust. He was trying to draw his momma.

Ronin looked to his right and saw his new companion. The girl who had been slapped before when they had all been gathered. She still hadn't woken up. He hoped she was aliright.

His stomach grumbled loudly. He was hungry.

Just then, the door made an odd noise before opening.

A girl, quite a few years older than them with long matted brown hair walked in, carrying three plates of food.

"Dinner."she mumbled.

Jade got up and yelled excitedly, before running up and holding his hands out cutely.

The girl stopped in her tracks, setting the food on the ground roughly and grabbing Jade's arms.

"How old are you?"she asked.

Her dull eyes were wide and the bags under them made her look like a witch.

"I'm 3…"whispered Jade, now terrified.

She cursed before looking outside the door, making sure no one was nearby or listening.

"You…you shouldn't be here. The qualifications are 4 and over. You're too young! How did they make that mistake?"

She got up and paced frantically, her bony feet hitting the hard ground.

"Should I tell Ghost? No…he…he might kill you…"

Ronin paled and ran up, grabbing Jade and putting him behind him.

"He's not gonna die..."he said, his voice wavering.

"Well you better keep it a secret little boy. I'll do you a favor and shut up about it, even though I can get rewarded for it."

They just stared at her while she bit her nails.

"But…if Ghost finds out that I hid it I'll get punished…"

She continued to pace.

"What if you do gain something?"asked Ronin.

She stopped pacing and stared at him with her pale blue eyes.

"What can I gain from you, little boy?"she asked, pointing her dry cracked nail at him, her arm shaking from the effort.

Ronin stared at her arm. The skin looked like it was straining to wrap around the bones.

"I'll give you half of my food."he said.

Her chapped lips spread into an eerie smile.

"That's a big sacrifice little boy. You look like a bratty little rich kid. Can you handle eating less? We serve beans here…beans and rice. Oatmeal, mac and cheese is a delicacy. No caviar. No lobster."

She laughed.

"But I'll take it. I'm starving. It starts today. Miss a meal and I'll watch him scream when Ghost chokes him to death."

She helped herself to his plate and greedily stuffed her face. But she kept her word and only ate half.

"What's your name?"asked Ronin.

She glared it him.

"This ain't a friendship. It's a business. You don't need to know anything about me, but the fact that I hold little kiddie's life over there in my hands. Understand? Know dig in, and save up your energy. You're gonna need it. I didn't listen to the rules. I messed up. I've been on punishment. This is my first meal in 3 days."

They all sat in silence. Her stomach grumbled loudly, startling them.

"You can eat the rest of it."said Ronin.

She looked at him with mistrustful eyes.

"In exchange for what? You'll suffer. Meals aren't often."

He knew a boy who's parents spent majority of their money towards his tuition, and everyday, drank water at the fountain for lunch at school.

"You're more hungry then I am."

Jade stepped up.

"We can all share."he said, smiling again.

"Shut up! I hate how happy you are. Stop smiling that that. It makes me sick. Dummies like you bring hope in here, and then it gets ripped away from us again. Pretty soon, you'll be as jacked up as I am. There won't be anymore sharing."

She ate the food anyways. She got up and walked toward the door.

"Thanks."she mumbled, before slamming it behind her.

They both moved toward Jades food, and ate until it was finished.

"Why was that girl so mean?"asked Jade.

"She was mean because she had to be."

.

.

.

**I've been terribly wicked to you all. Sorry. I'm a freshman at college. I'm trying to adjust. It's life re-evaluation time. I'm finding out who my real friends are. Getting over the loss of my naïve view of the world. Responsibility has sort of pimp smacked me in the face.**

**It's a drastic change.**

**In this chapter, Reno and Elena are slowly becoming more and more aware of their attraction to each other.**

**Rain is smarter then they all think.**

**I know it must be moving unbearably slow to you all, but if I rush it, the story won't connect and it won't be my best. **

**I'm really planning this elaborately, and I want to give you the best that I can, so I hope that you all bear with me. **

**I really appreciate all my reviewers. I take your words to heart and try to improve. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please pay attention to the constructive part. Plain criticism will have you put on blast. I have good comebacks. Ya'll ain't ready for my wrath.**

**A special shout out to **_**RenoLuvver **_**and **_**Bitches Love Reno **_**for motivating me to update soon. You guys are so sweet. Please do me a favor and check them both out. =]**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. PLEASE REVIEW. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

It was silent as death. Nobody moved. They couldn't.

"There _was_ a connection to that poster."said Tseng.

Rufus sat in his chair with his head in his hands.

"None of these children were found? How? We're talking about hundreds. Some of these kids are missing from 20 years ago."he said, tugging at the ends of his hair.

Rain sat, quietly playing her game. She kept silent. It was scary in there.

Rude spoke up.

"We should get in contact with the police. They probably have all the reports on file."

"How did I not know about this?"asked Rufus, aloud to himself.

"With all due respect, sir, the only things that really capture your attention are the ones that effect you or this company directly."said Elena, trying her hardest to disguise her disgust.

She didn't want to be rude, but the President could really be a selfish man, even though he had everything he wanted and more.

Reno's mind strayed. Where was Ruby? He had tried to find information on her whereabouts, but nothing came up. At all. The trail ended the night she left him.

He thought about her letter.

_But now, I need you to step up and care for her, Re, because I can't. I'm in a bit of trouble, but it's nothing I can't fix…but it's enough trouble that I had to send her away._

What kind of trouble was she in that she had to send Rain away for safety?

As mad at he was at her abandoning him, he still cared for her. Heck, he had loved her. He wasn't doing to good of a job at this parenting thing. Rain needed her mother back.

His eyes drifted to Elena.

She was good with Rain. The two got along well. She would be a good mother someday.

Maybe he'd have another kid with her.

…

Wait, what?

Well…she certainly wasn't ugly.

His looked at her brown eyes, before traveling to her lips. Nice, plump, lips.

What would it be like to kiss her?

His eyes then trailed down to her breast. Pretty nice, for someone her size. The suit covered up much, but he'd caught a glimpse of her in a training bra. He didn't complain.

Elena glanced in his direction and blushed when she saw where he was looking.

Insatiable.

Well…deep down, she liked the fact that he noticed her. She had never considered herself pretty, but if _Reno_ was checking her out, she was doing something right.

The sound of Rain closing her gaming device broke the silence.

"Daddy, can I talk please?"she whispered.

He looked at her and grunted.

"What does kidnapped mean?"she asked.

"A kidnapping is when a child is stolen by a bad guy."replied Reno.

"Ohh."

She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Rude, I'll take you up on that idea. Set up a meeting with local police chiefs, and ask them to bring as much information as they can."commanded Tseng, before he turned to Rufus. "Sir, I believe it is in your best interests not to inform your cousin of our new findings just yet. We'll wait until there's hope."

Rufus nodded solemnly.

"That happened to me."said Rain.

All eyes shot to her.

"What?"asked Reno.

"I was at my mommy's friend's house, and this guy came, and he took me away. I don't remember lots, cuz I couldn't see and stuff, and I was really heavy and dizzy, but then I heard momma's voice, and I think she picked me up and it got really noisy and bouncy, and she gave me my bag and told me to come here."she said, before deciding to play her game again.

Reno's mind was reeling. What the actual hell? His daughter was _kidnapped_? Then _rescued_?

"Rain, sweetheart, where did your mother go after that?"asked Elena.

"I dunno. She didn't come with me. I was really scared. She took me to the train station, and then I came here, cuz I knowed where it was."she said, before furiously pressing a button on the game.

"Did they hurt you?asked Reno.

"Nope."she said.

"Did they touch you?"he continued.

"Uh uh."

"What about your private parts?"

"No Daddy. I was with this girl, but I don't know what she looked like, cuz I couldn't see. She was kinda mean and kinda nice to me. She gave me food. It was grody."she said, sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

"Did she say her name?"asked Tseng.

"Yup. She said cuz I couldn't see her she would tell me. It was Winter. Hey! Isn't that when it gets really really cold?"

They ignored her.

"Elena, check if you see a girl named Winter in the pile."said Tseng.

"Yes, sir."she replied, before sifting through the papers.

Rufus stood up suddenly.

"I need some fresh air."he said, before leaving.

Reno watched him leave before staring at Rain. There were parts she couldn't remember. She was 'really heavy and dizzy' meaning she was probably drugged.

Finally, they might have made a connection, but it bugged him that the connection was his daughter.

He really hoped they didn't…do anything to her. Why the need to drug a four year old? And now he was even more concerned. Where was Ruby?

"Found her. Her name is Winter Jones. Missing for…seven years." The end came out like a whisper.

Tseng closed his eyes. This was turning into a disaster.

"We gotta find those kids."said Reno. "This ain't even just about Ronin anymore. You saw how The Pres's cousin was. Imagine like, another 300 parents, just like her…"

"Our focus will remain on Ronin, and I'm guessing that if we find him, we'll find more children with him, or along the way. We need more information. Motive. Methods. Any videos, or witnesses. If possible…we need to find out what is being done to these kids."said Tseng.

"I don't believe they're killing them. There are too many to kill. There has to be a purpose. Ronin might still be alive."

.

.

.

"_Hush little baby don't you fret, Momma's gonna help you out this mess, and if their cruel hands make you scream, Momma's gonna wipe all of your wounds clean, and even if it makes me cry, Momma's gonna get you out alive…"_

"_We'll get out, Mom. Together."_

"_**You know that won't happen."**_

"_It will. We have to."_

"_**No, my love, it won't. I'll sacrifice myself for you. My blood will be your red carpet; my screams will guide you on the right path to freedom. And when you can go no further, my memory will push you forward."**_

"_Don't say those things, Mommy. Please."_

"_**My death will be the distraction. While I bleed out, you run. While he slips on my blood, and loses his balance, you get out. The road to freedom is carved with bloodshed." **_

"_We'll get out together. I won't accept anything else." _

"_Hush little baby don't you fret, Momma's gonna help you out this mess, and if their cruel hands make you scream, Momma's gonna wipe all of your wounds clean, and even if it makes me cry, Momma's gonna get you out alive…"_

.

.

.

Reno's eyes shot open and he jerked violently, falling out of the couch. His breath was coming in short panicked pants, and sweat was running down his face.

What was that what was that what was that who was she who was she was it his mother maybe not a memory or just a dream a nightmare just a nightmare a dream …what was happening…

His thoughts were coming in too fast and he clutched his head, willing the pain to go away.

"_Hush little baby don't you fret, Momma's gonna get you out this mess…"_

He clamped down on his ears, trying to tune it out.

"_And if their cruel hands make you scream, Momma's gonna wipe all of your wounds clean…"_

Ignore it ignore it ignore it…

"_And even if it makes me cry, Momma's gonna get you out alive…"_

Her voice was so beautiful, yet so haunting. So trapped…so broken…so…dead.

He curled into a fetal ball on the ground, his hands clamped over his ears.

He didn't want to hear this. It needed to go away.

'Go away go away go away go away'

The sound of his phone vibrating jerked him out of his spell. He sighed, the feeling of despair finally leaving him. He slowly sat up and reached on to the glass table in front of him and grabbed his phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"_RENO!"_screamed a frantic voice.

"Woah woah, Tifa? What's ha-

"_Oh…Denzel! Don't try to play hero, stay behind me! Reno? Reno! There are men here and I can't fight them all and-AHH! Kids grab some chairs and put them by the door. Denzel, push the door with all your strength while I move the bed-AH no!_

Reno was already grabbing his goggles and EMR, and slipping into his combat boots. He heard his room door open and Elena stepped out.

He flinched at the sound of glass shattering coming from the phone.

"Tifa? Are you still there? I'm coming. Where's Cloud?"

"_Yes. He's never here. Please hurry…"_

"Baby don't panic, you're strong. Break one of the chair legs, grab a big piece of the glass on the floor, and tear a scrap of your bed sheet off. Tie the glass to the wood, and make a makeshift spear. Hold out till I get there."

"_Ok I'll do that but I can't focus right. They're trying to take the kids-Ahh Denzel no! Bite his hand. BITE IT! Get off him! They're coming through the window!"_

He paled. Could it be the same group?

Rain stepped out, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Elena started to get dressed but Reno shook his head no.

"Watch Rain."he mouthed, before running out the door. He yanked open his car door, realizing he left his keys. He quickly jump started it before speeding off. The bar was around 10 minutes away. 2 minutes if he hit 120.

"Let me make it in time…"he mumbled, jerking the wheel to the left.

A black van sped past him.

The car screeched and he saw the front of the bar, the glass door shattered. He jumped out the car and ran inside, stepping over glass and blood splatters.

Something went down.

He crept like death, not making a sound. Making his way up the stairs, he saw Tifa's bedroom door smashed open, and his heart dropped when he looked inside.

Tifa was lying bloody and unconscious.

The kids were nowhere in sight.

He dropped to his knees and turned her onto her back, immediately checking her pulse. She was alive. He assessed her wounds.

Her lip was busted, and she had a pretty heavy head wound. It looked like her ribs were broken. She was still clutching her makeshift spear in her hand.

"Uhhh…"she moaned.

"Tifa…Tifa baby, open your eyes."

Her ruby eyes met his, and immediately filled with tears.

"The kids…my babies…"

Then he thought of the black van.

She saw the recognition in his eyes.

"Take me with you."she said.

He helped her up and they both sprinted back to his car, jumping in and speeding off. The van had turned left. He took that turn and sped down it, his fingers clenching the wheel so hard it dented. He heard Tifa's short breaths, the pain in her ribs probably making it hard for her to breath.

His resolve hardened.

There was no way in hell he'd let them take her kids. He put her and them through so much. The least he could do was return them to her safely.

And then he saw it. His gun was out and he rolled down his window, taking aim at the tires. Immediately, gunfire returned and he swerved to avoid getting shot.

He managed to shoot the two back tires, slowing down the vehicle.

"Tifa, I'm gonna pull up on the van's left. I need you to take the wheel."he said.

"Got it."she wheezed.

Her lungs might have been punctured. Not good. He stepped on the gas, ducking when bullets whizzed passed his head and lodged in the back seats.

"Take the wheel!"he yelled, before opening the door and lunging, managing to grab hold of the van's door handle. He felt his feet drag on the ground for a split second before he managed to pull himself up.

"Woah!"he yelled, ducking as the man in the passenger seat took a shot. Reno punched through the window, grabbing him, and yanking his neck into the shards, nicking his jugular.

One down.

The driver cursed and swerved as Reno pulled the lock, opening the door and taking a seat. The man whipped out a knife, but Reno was faster. He jabbed his EMR into the man's stomach.

Bad idea.

The jerking man's foot stomped on the gas sending them flying down the street at top speed. The van skid against a building for a second; the screeching sound of shredding metal making Reno's ears ring. Reno cursed loudly as he saw they where nearing the bridge, and said bridge had a turn. They were headed straight off.

He considered moving the incapacitated man but realized he didn't have time, and when he looked out the side windows, he saw that they were surrounded by brick buildings. Moving the steering wheel would probably send them into concrete and kill them all immediately, so he moved to the back, seeing a separate door. He kicked it open and was met with a hard punch to the face.

He fell back as a hooded man tried to kick him, missing when the van swerved violently from side to side.

Reno kicked his leg out and tripped the man, moving to follow up but falling to the side when the van swerved again. He dropped his EMR.

"Damnit!"he yelled.

The two men grappled in the van for a few seconds, before the hooded one suddenly stopped and ran to the end of the van and yanking open the back door and jumping out.

Reno managed to catch a glimpse of blue hair before he got the distinct feeling of being airborne. A group of kids tied up tumbled onto him as the van fell at least 20 feet, plowing into the water roughly.

The water was freezing. He counted 5 children, recognizing 2 bound and gagged ones as Marlene and Denzel.

He wouldn't be able to save them all in time.

Or would he? As the van filled up, he spotted a spare rope. Working quickly, he wrapped the rope around all five of them, and tied it tightly without choking them, before tying it around his waist.

The water was up to their necks now. He proceeded to pull off the blindfolds and gags.

Marlene and Denzel's eyes widened with recognition.

"Take a breath!"he yelled, before they were swallowed up.

Now thoroughly submerged, he swam as hard and fast as he could out of the still sinking van, tugging the rope to keep the kids close. All of their eyes were wide with fear, and their cheeks puffed out filled with air.

He had to move faster.

He began to kick propelling himself upwards and trying to think positive. The combined weight of all the children were slowing him down. It was so dark, and he couldn't tell where the surface was.

'C'mon. C'mon.'he thought desperately.

His lungs were beginning to cry for air, and he saw bubbles drifting up. Glancing back he saw they were at their limit.

He stopped swimming before pulling them up to him. Reno grabbed Marlene's face and planted his lips on hers, blowing a small portion of his remaining air into her, before doing the same for the rest.

He had about 5 seconds left.

He felt like he was trapped in a never ending dark abyss, and his body was beginning to shut down.

'Air.'he thought.

Bubbles erupted from his nostrils and mouth, and his body began to convulse violently.

'Am I really going to die here? I wanted to save these kids. So bad…just one good thing…'

…

'I'm a failure.'

…

…

…

Reno's eyes shot open as his body suddenly felt like it was on fire. A sudden burst of energy surged through him, and he was jetting through the water like a torpedo.

All thought ceased. His body was on overdrive. The surface was close. So close.

He couldn't see it. But he just knew.

And suddenly, he was breathing again, and he heard the coughs and hacks of the other kids as well.

There were street lights in the distance. Flashing red and blue lights signaled cops as well.

With a final show of strength, Reno moved through the water like a fish, the children being pulled behind him as if they weighed nothing.

His feet could touch the ground.

He dragged the children, since they were still bound.

His chest was out of the water.

Then his waist.

He was splashing now.

Sand. Everywhere.

Screams.

Sirens.

Cold.

Numbness.

So tired.

Just a small nap.

Darkness.

.

.

.

**Cliffhanger goodness.**

**You deserved more then one chapter, because of that ridiculous delay. So here's number two.**

**Things are slowly strating to connect. **

**Sorry if there are grmamtical erros.**

**It's 6 AM.**

**My mind is busted.**

**If you have complaints about Tifa not being as strong as normal, there were more guys. Around 15 of them. She had to fight, and protect. So she did pretty awesome. I say this because some people get angry when Tifa loses a fight. She's not invincible.**

**Not much Relena this chapter.**

**I'll make up for it in the next one. Promise.**

**Can't say when though. NaNoWriMo is coming up. I'm gonna try and do it.**

**Some very significant stuff was mentioned though. Pay attention to names and descriptions. If you're confused, it's intentional. It'll add up in time. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Good night. Or good morning, I should say.**

_**RenoLuvver, here are two chapters for your birthday. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**_

**Please review =] **


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM TAKING THE TIME TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! SO CARRY ON IF YOU WISH, BUT NO COMPLAINTS PLEASE. I'M TOUCHING SENSITIVE SUBJECTS HERE, PEOPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

The first thing Elena did was dial Tseng, and told him whatever she knew. Something about Tifa, a fight, and Reno rushing to save her. Now, she sat with Rain asleep in her lap on the couch, staring intently at the phone on the glass table across from them.

Reno hadn't called her.

Tseng hadn't called her back.

Rude had, and he was just as worried as she was. Reno was like a younger brother to Rude.

Rain shifted in her arms, and she ran her hands through the girl's hair to give her comfort.

Finally, the phone vibrated.

The caller ID said Tseng.

'Here it goes…Gaia, please…please…'she thought, before grabbing the phone, her hand trembling violently.

She answered.

"Hello?"

"_Elena."_said Tseng, his voice emotionless.

"Oh, Tseng. I mean sir. Do you know anything?"she asked, trying to keep her voice down to refrain from waking Rain.

"_Yes. There was an attempted kidnapping of the children under Tifa's care. Reno managed to save them, along with a few other children in the van. The circumstances of the rescue are where the problem lies. The van lost control and fell off of a bridge."_

"Oh my…are the children alright!"

"_Yes. Reno managed to save them."_

"Thank goodness. And what about Reno?"

"…_Elena. Are you seated?"_

Oh no. Oh nononono.

"Yes. What happened to Reno?"

"_He…he collapsed after he saved the children. Tifa arrived first and attempted CPR, but he didn't respond….he was pronounced dead at the scene when the medics arrived. He…he gave the rest of his air to the children…I….the body is being transported to our medic wing…I'll send a car to pick you up."_

"Yes sir."she said, in a voice that didn't even sound like hers.

Tseng hung up.

She placed Rain down softly, and got up.

Strange. She couldn't feel anything. Her feet padded softly against the floor, into Reno's bedroom. She rummaged through her things and grabbed a pair of sweats, pulling them on over her sleeping shorts. She then grabbed a light jacket, throwing that on as well. Grabbing a jacket for Rain, she walked back and managed to put the jacket on the child without waking her.

Scooping Rain up into her arms, Elena walked to the front door and opened it awkwardly, trying to balance. The building was silent. The walk outside was silent. The streets were silent.

It was like they were all mourning.

Due to Tseng's word, there was a car awaiting her. She opened the door and slid in. The drive was quiet, the only sound being Rain's breath as she slept, unaware of her loss.

Unaware that the father she had known for such a short time was…dead.

Not just dead…murdered.

The ride was fast, and soon, they had arrived. She thanked the driver before stepping out.

Inside of the Shinra building was almost empty. That was likely, seeing how it was 4 AM.

Rude was waiting at the end of the corridor. His face was the blankest she'd ever seen it. Someone was going to die. She knew it.

They both stepped on the elevator. Words weren't spoken. There really wasn't anything to say.

As soon as they arrived at the Medic Wing, Elena's knees started to quiver.

"Rude, please take her. I can't hold her…"she whispered.

He did.

Tseng was waiting at the entrance to the morgue.

They walked in together.

…

His body was so deathly pale. His lips were blue. She could see the veins in his closed eyelids.

His hair seemed…dull.

There were bruises on his face and torso.

He went down fighting, that's for sure.

A group of doctors stood around.

"Have you checked the body yet?"asked Tseng.

"No."one whispered. "We figured you would want to…look at him first. Turks are close…we don't want to interfere."

"What do you know initially?"asked Rude.

"He pushed himself far beyond his limit. Even though he managed to make it out of the water and breath, his body couldn't take the strain. It gave out on him."

Elena rushed out of the room, falling into the closest chair she saw.

Her breathing started to get faster and she felt dizzy.

She burst into tears.

Reno was dead.

For some reason, she had always thought he was invincible. He might have come out with bruises and burns, mangled limbs and broken bones, but he was always alive.

Now he was dead.

Leaving behind a daughter he'd just met.

Had he even gotten to tell Rain that he'd loved her? Hell, he didn't even get the chance to _get_ to love her.

This was too much.

Just as she wiped her eyes the door at the end of the hallway burst open violently. In stomped Hojo who was red with rage.

"Incompetent no good worthless amateurs DARE to stick my experiment into a morgue without asking my permission and not knowing facts. They should all be fired, the wretched inferiors…"he growled loudly.

She watched with confusion as he passed her, his lab coat billowing about violently. The morgue door slammed open, and she got up and ran inside to see what he was going to do.

Elena refused to let him defile Reno's body.

"I SAID TO GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU INSUFFERABLE MORONS!"yelled Hojo, just as Elena had stepped inside.

"Rude, please take Rain out. His yelling will wake her and she doesn't need to see this."said Tseng, before turning angrily to Hojo.

"You will not touch him, Hojo."he said, his face blank but the look in his eyes promising death.

Hojo rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"You are all very much like children, wanting this and that without minding consequences. What is the point of cutting up his body to find out the proper cause of death if he isn't dead in the first place?"

Silence.

"What?"gasped Elena.

"But of course, I'd have to repeat myself to get it through your under developed thick skull. He. Is. Not. Dead. Turn off all the lights."said Hojo, looking at one of the nurses expectantly.

She did.

Hojo then turned on his penlight and moved toward Reno, lifting his eyelid.

They all gasped.

His eye was glowing brightly underneath, the pupil missing entirely.

"I call it human hibernation. It is a form of protection. His body has temporarily shut itself down in order to recover. Mako is a living entity, and living entities seek to protect themselves when they are threatened. He exhausted himself to the brink of death, and now the Mako has put him into a temporary deathlike slumber."

"Like when Juliet drank the potion."said Elena, softly.

"I suppose, if that's the way a mediocre thinker like yourself needs to put it to understand, then so be it. And turn back on the lights, you dimwit."

The nurse fumbled a bit before finding the switch.

"Hook it up. Give it a room. It might take days or weeks but eventually it'll wake up. Until then…I would like to examine its daughter."

The room seemed to drop in temperature.

"Never."said Elena, moving to the door, blocking it.

Rude was still outside.

"Never is such an opinionated term. I will examine the child. It is of necessity. Reno is my property. My experiment. And any offspring of it belongs to me as well."

Something started beeping.

"Oh dear, one of my creatures is having a bad reaction. Bleeding from all holes. I'll have to tell Melanie to up the dose. This one can die, it is of no consequence. Until next time, inferiors."said Hojo.

Elena moved out of the way as he strolled out.

"Why does daddy look like that?"

They all turned to the door where Rude was holding a tired and confused looking Rain.

"He's just really tired, sweetie. He needs to rest. Reno will be alright."

He'd be all right. He was going to wake up. He was alive.

She smiled.

"The why are you crying, 'Laney?"asked Rain.

"These are happy tears, Rain. Tears of joy."

.

.

.

"Uhhh…my head hurts."

Ronin and Jade turned to see the girl had finally woken up. They moved over to her, and Ronin helped her sit up.

"Some food might help. Here."he said, handing her the cold plate.

She took it and ate slowly, looking around. Her face was still sore from the blow she had received. The plate was finished in minutes.

"That's all we get?"she asked, her face pouty.

"Yea. Don't complain though. He might hit you again."said Ronin, his eyes glancing toward the closed door.

"Oh, he'll get in trouble. My parents will find us and he'll go to jail."the girl answered haughtily.

The others didn't say anything.

"My name is Lilac. What're yours?"

"Ronin."

"Jade!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. A woman stepped in, and looked down at them in disdain.

"Get up, and out. Stand straight, don't talk, do what you're told."

They all stared at her.

"NOW!"

Startled, they all stood and followed her. All of the children were gathered together. There was absolute silence. They saw a large group of older men sitting together, laughing and observing the children, and drinking wine.

The same hooded man that had spoken to them earlier stepped out. He had a nasty limp.

"Stand in a line. Quickly."his voice whispered, but they all heard, and rushed to comply.

Ronin held Jade's hand.

A man they hadn't seen before walked out. He was older, and had on a crisp suit. He had a wicked sneer on his face, and looked at the children, licking his lips.

The hooded man knelt before the other.

"Get up, Ghost."

"Yes, sir."he said, before complying.

The sound skin meeting skin sounded, and Ghost's head turned to the side violently, his hood flying off. Before them was long blue hair that seemed to glow, pulled into a bun.

Pink eyes stared at the man.

He was slapped again. And again.

"Never fail me again, Ghost."

"Yes, sir."

"Now I have to punish you."

He turned to the gentlemen.

"Pick your price, gentlemen. How much are you willing to pay for my delicacy?"he asked, grabbing Ghost by his hair and yanking him forward.

"$10,000."called one.

"$20,000."said another.

"I'll pay $50,000, and I want total submission."spoke one.

There was silence.

"He's all yours."

Ghost lowered his head, biting his lip, before walking to the man that had bought him for the night.

"Come with me sir. I'll take you to a room."

After he left, the man who sold him turned to the children.

"Hello boys and girls. Well, for now. Soon, you shall be men and women. You are property now. Whoever buys you, owns you, for some time, before you are returned to your master. I…am your master. The more you earn, the less you suffer. It's simple really."

He turned back to the seated men.

"Take your pick, gentlemen."

They started to choose children and name prices.

Ronin flinched when Lilac was picked, and she was dragged off screaming around the hall. Luckily, neither he nor Jade was picked. Eventually, they went back to their room.

"Where did they take that girl, Ronny?"asked Jade.

"I don't know."he whispered back, before hugging Jade close to him.

He was terrified.

Something horrible was happening.

Then they heard screams. Long horrible agonized blood curdling screams that seemed to rip trough them. Jade began to cry. Ronin hugged him closer, pressing his hands over the younger boy's ears.

The screams kept going and going, the sounds of people being slapped and beaten made Ronin tremble and breath hard.

What was happening?

They needed to get out…

Finally, after forever seemed to have come and gone, it was silent. The door opened and Lilac was dragged in, before being dropped on the ground. The door slammed shut, and Ronin and Jade stared at Lilac. Her eyes were wide open, and tears stained her cheeks.

"Blood."whispered Jade.

Ronin looked to where Jade pointed and he paled in horror. There was a growing puddle of blood staining her dress, leaking from between her legs.

His mother had told him about something like this.

He began to cry.

.

.

.

Three days had gone. Reno had since been moved into a room, albeit a larger one. They conducted their meeting there.

They all wanted to be there when he woke up.

Tifa sat next to the bed, holding his hand. She spoke in soft tones to him. Denzel and Marlene were playing cards on the floor.

Rain was lying curled up next to him in the bed. She hadn't spoken a single word since he was out. All she did was lay next to him and Elena had to threaten to take her away to make her eat.

Elena watched Tifa run her hands through his hair.

What kind of relationship did those two have?

"Elena, focus."said Tseng.

"Sorry sir."

"Alright, so the van was pulled from the water. We recovered Reno's EMR, and of course, it required fixing. A fair amount of evidence was lost due to water damage and such. Two men were found on the way to the bridge, both dead."

"The report filed by the children said there was a third, who jumped before the van fell."stated Rude.

"He wasn't found. No evidence at all. The statements say he was wearing a hood, so no distinguishable features could be noted. The best witness we have at the point will be Reno….when he….wakes up."

They all turned and stared at the red head. He was so unnaturally still and pale. His skin was normally a little on the pale side, but now he almost looked like paper. They could see the veins clearly in his skin. It was almost translucent, but the outline of the veins made his skin look like a map.

Rain curled closer to her father, her eyes open but not seeing.

They were all concerned for her. He needed to come back to them. Soon.

.

.

.

"_Bae? Are you hurt?"asked Reno, his small hands slowly reaching out to touch the other child._

"_Don't touch me, Reno. It'll only hurt more."_

_Reno drew back, biting his lip. "Who'd you get this time?"he asked, softly._

"_I got Mr. Rough. He slapped me in the face three times. I think I'm bleeding. You're lucky you got ."replied Bae, his voice wavering._

'_I can sneak and get bandages from Mother's room.'suggested Reno._

'_No. You can get caught, and then you'll get punished.'_

_The eight year olds stared at each other in the dim light. They were roommates, and best friends. _

'_But you have other cuts. You can get sick…'_

'_I'll be fine. I have to be. So we can escape.'said Bae._

'_Yea…escape…'_

'_Don't give up, Reno. We have to get out of this together. We're Red and Blue. Together forever. We promised, remember. Since we were three. We promised.'_

_._

_._

_._

Ghost sat curled up on a bed, unmoving. His eyes stared into the darkness. If he didn't move, he didn't feel. And that was the only luxury he was allowed.

He thought back to the night of his failure.

There was no mistake. It HAD to be him.

He was a Turk now?

Ghost's mind wandered to the past. If it had been him who got away, would he be the Turk? Would HE be the one saving the children, instead of hurting them?

It was times like this that he wished he could still cry.

.

.

.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A WITNESS!"_

_Reno flinched from where he was spying on the master through a small crack in the door._

"_Well, did you catch them?"_

_He listened carefully, making sure nobody came around and saw him. Then he'd be punished._

"_You did? Good. Then make sure you dispose of them in the abandoned harbor. You know how it goes. And make sure this doesn't happen again."_

_The man hung up the phone before sighing loudly. He turned and started toward the door. That was Reno's cue to leave, and he quickly snuck away._

'_The abandoned harbor? That must be where the punished kids are sent. Maybe Lana's there. I hope she's still alive.'_

_._

_._

_._

It was so bright.

He couldn't see the sun anywhere. He couldn't see anything actually. Only a never-ending bright white.

Where the heck was he?

He kept walking slowly, sometimes holding out his arms hoping he could feel something. Anything.

This unnatural silence was creepy.

And then he heard it. A giggle.

He froze.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Reno started to walk a little faster.

Something touched him.

He flinched.

"Hello? I know you're here…there…around…"he said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

There wasn't even an echo in this place.

"Reno."said the voice.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of color that left him dumbfounded for a moment. Then he looked around.

Wait…when did he fall?

There were flowers. Everywhere. It was beautiful.

Then he saw brown boots. Looking up further, he saw someone's legs until a pink dress came into view. Long thick brown hair in a braid, with a pink ribbon.

Soft, welcoming sea green eyes.

"Hello Reno."she spoke, before bending down to look at him.

"Aerith?"

She smiled.

"What…."

She held her finger to his lips.

"No questions Reno. Just look. It's pretty here, isn't it? Relaxing, calm, serene. Enjoy this."

His eye browns furrowed. Why was she here? Wasn't she dead. Unless….

His stomach sank.

"You're dead right. So…I guess…I am too…"he said.

"Dead is an interesting term. But there's someone here to see you."

This was so confusing. But he just nodded his head, before sitting up, pretzel style.

Suddenly there was a cottage. The door opened to reveal a young woman, with pretty green eyes and the brightest red hair he'd ever seen.

She looked so familiar.

The woman walked over to him and suddenly embraced him.

"Uhh….who…."

The woman stepped back to look at him, before looking to Aerith in distress.

"So you don't remember…"said Aerith.

"Why? Who is she? Should I?"

The woman ran her hands through his hair. He leaned forward, reveling in the touch.

For some reason, he just felt like she was someone important to him. But if she was here, then she was dead too.

"I…I…I wish I could remember…"he whispered.

Her green eyes bore into his.

Aerith looked up toward the sky.

"Hmm…it seems our time is up."

They both turned to her.

Reno didn't want to leave. He was so comfortable here. With this familiar woman. He grabbed her hand.

"You're not dead Reno. But you're close enough."

His eyes widened.

"And now your body wants you back. Don't panic. Relax. All you have to do is close your eyes."

Woah. When did he get so tired?

"But…uhhh….."

Things were starting to get fuzzy. Reno swayed before falling, his head landing in the lap of the red headed woman. Aerith moved to hold his hand.

"Just close your eyes. When you open them, you'll be back. You can't stay here. Rain needs you."

"Rain…"he mumbled.

"Sing to him."

The woman opened her mouth.

"_Hush little baby, don't you fret. - gonna help you out this mess."_

Wait, what? He heard this! He knew this! He reached his hand out instinctively to grab her, but…..he'd already closed his eyes.

"See you soon, Reno."

'No! Wait! Mo-!'

.

.

.

Rain was lying on her father's chest, sleeping, when suddenly, her father started shaking.

She sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. Was her daddy awake?

Something to her left started beeping. And then something else. And another thing.

The turks in the corner who had all fallen asleep all jumped up.

Elena ran over, scooping Rain up.

"Is daddy waking up?"she asked.

Reno's head was shaking side to side furiously. The color was rapidly returning to his skin. His chest started convulsing, sinking in and out, but he still wasn't breathing. Elena watched as his chapped lips parted, and a gargled sound came out, as if he was yelling under water.

A doctor came rushing in, leaning over Reno, only to get punched in the face.

"I wouldn't get near him if I were you. This is the Mako's ultimate defense."

Rude turned and gave the suddenly appearing Hojo a menacing glare that the older man could feel even without seeing his eyes.

"Get. Out."he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I am merely here to observe. His lungs still have water in them.' He looked expectantly at a nurse who was standing by, before rolling his eyes. "That means that you should probably have something to clean it up after it vomits up the water, you stupefied insect. Really, where do you fools get you medical licenses?"

The nurse paled before rushing off.

They heard more gurgling sounds coming from Reno and then he stilled. There was a flatline.

Silence.

Elena's heart was beating impossibly fast. Was it a fluke?

"Daddy?"whispered Rain.

Nothing.

"Reno?"called Elena.

His eyes shot open and he lunged forward, violently gagging and coughing up water, gasping for breath afterwards.

Slowly, Reno's breathing steadied, and he looked up, straight into Elena's teary eyes.

"Why are ya cryin Laney? I'm not dead yet…"he said, raspily.

"Oh, Reno…"she whispered, before rushing to the bed and embracing him, crushing Rain between them.

.

.

.

**Somebody asked me if I had a rape fetish.**

**That threw me off a bit, and got me quite upset, because honestly, how could I actually enjoy rape?**

**So, I'll humor you, farthole, and tell you why many of my stories have a bit of sexual harassment and such involved.**

**In middle school, I had a friends, quite a good friend, who was just a bit different, and I won't say how, so we'll leave that alone. It always annoyed me, but I never said anything, and I left it alone.**

**I don't remember what we were talking about, but suddenly we were yelling at each other and I asked her why she was they way she was.**

**She told me that she had been repeatedly raped as a child by her father. That shut my bratty ass up. I was horrified. Naturally, I tried to remedy the situation by profusely apologizing and the likes, and she told me it was alright. **

**But she had never spoken up about it to any authorities. Only a handful of people knew. She also knew that I was interested in writing, so she asked me to have some sort of sexual abuse in my writings as a type of awareness. To remind people that it's a horrible thing, and that, quite plainly, it sucks.**

**She moved away a while later, and we lost contact.**

**I'm still ashamed at the way I treated her that day. You honestly can't judge a book by its cover, no matter how cliché that quote is. So, I listened to her request. I took it to heart. **

**Happy now, jerk? That's why.**

**To the rest of you wonderful reviewers, I appreciate your patience and kindness, and while I'm not totally sane, I most certainly don't have a rape fetish. **

**I'm sorry if I have errors in this, but right now, I'm a little too furious to go back and check.**

**Love you guys. **


End file.
